De l'autre côté de la route
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Dean, un jeune écossais de 27 ans, en convalescence après un accident de voiture, n'a d'autre occupations qu'épier ses voisins. Et il y a justement ce garçon brun juste en face de chez lui. Le Peintre, qu'il l'appelle. Et quand une panne d'ascenseur s'en mêle, ça fait des étincelles... - DESTIEL UA - Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_Héhéhéhé... Bah quoi ? Je l'avais dit qu'un jour je me remettrais à fanfictionner ! L'HEURE EST VENU MES AMIS ! *kofkof* ok, j'arrête. Bref. Ca fait un looooong moment que je n'ai pas tenter une fanfiction. Et puis, depuis peu – ok, depuis le début de cette putain de saison 9 totalement wtf de SPN – j'ai des pulsions de fanfictions. Je me bouffe des destiel à en crever, au lieu d'écrire – oui, je sais, c'pas bien. Jetez moi des pierres =w=' - Donc voilà. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de fanfiction, et c'est ma toute première du fandom SPN. Bon, je l'avoue, au départ, c'était une nouvelle originelle. Et puis, puis je la relisais, plus je trouvais des liens qui pouvaient donner une bonne OS SPN. Certes, je la mettrais pas d'une traite sur , je l'ai découpé. C'est bancale, c'est un test, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D – Oui, c'est un test, parce qu'a cause de la saison 9 qui pu la merde qu'ils nous sortent, j'suis en plein reboot de la saison... Enfin bref, on verra ça une autre fois. -_

* * *

**TITRE :** De l'autre côté de la route.

**GENRE :** UA, Romance un peu guimauve – OUI, J'ASSUME MON BESOIN DE SUCRE ! CALL ME TRICKSTER ! -

**PLOT :** Dean, un jeune écossais de 27 ans, en convalescence après un accident de voiture, n'a d'autre occupations qu'épier ses voisins. Et il a justement ce garçon brun juste en face de chez lui. Le Peintre, qu'il l'appelle. Et quand une panne d'ascenseur s'en mêle, ça fait des étincelles... DESTIEL.

**RATING :** Euuuh... un petit T. Pour le moment. J'sais pas si y aura un Lemon... On verra u_u

**NOTE :** • J'ai commencer cette nouvelle il y a … Pfiou, tellement de temps, et l'inspiration m'a prise après avoir visionner la clip de Shakira, La tortura. Oui, j'assume totalement. Et puis, peu de temps après, je suis tomber sur un court métrage sur Youtube : SIGNS. Regardez-le, il est vraiment... Vraiment sweet. Et c'est quasiment ce que j'ai prévu pour nos deux zigotos. MERCI YOUTUBE !

• Dans cette fic, je ship Dean et Castiel. DU **DESTIEL** GUIMAUVE A EN FAIRE UNE **OVERDOSE **! Maintenant, vous êtes prévenu 8D

**DISCLAMER : **Non non. Tout cela ne m'appartient pas – enfin si, l'histoire ! -. Les persos appartiennent à **Eric Kripke** et **Robert Singer**. Ahaha, des barres ***sort***

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la route.**  
Chapitre 1

Il guettait son retour.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que ce jeune américain originaire d'Écosse, locataire du 5ème étage d'un immeuble de la Lincoln Street d'une ville américaine dont nous tairons le nom, était bloqué dans son appartement. Stupide accident de voiture. Résultat ? Deux côtes cassées, une de fêlée, le bras droit dans le plâtre ainsi que la jambe droite plâtrée elle aussi. Mais pourtant, il gardait le sourire et débordait d'énergie. Dean avait toujours été comme ça. Joyeux quelle que soit la situation. Un gay gai. Pire. Un gay gai qui fait le guet. Pas franchement facile à dire. Et il guettait toujours... BON, d'accord, il n'était pas à 100% gay, être ouvert à tout horizon offrait moult plaisir, mais cette phrase sonnait bien. Enfin, dans sa tête... Bref, ça le faisait rire. Et Dean aimait rire.

Deux semaines, c'est long. Et quand on est du genre à chercher n'importe quelle excuse pour se défouler – tel _« J'ai vu un chat aujourd'hui, ça m'a donné envie de pousser d'la fonte. »_ Ou encore _« Ooooh, une POMME ! J'vais aller m'entraîner aux tires ! » _\- , rester cloîtré dans un appartement, aussi sympathique soit-il, est tout simplement, purement et extrêmement invivable. Alors il passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Et justement, de l'autre côté de la rue en contrebas s'élevait un autre immeuble, peuplé de voisins aux vies trépidantes, une petite routine parfaitement huilée.

Par exemple, la jeune locataire blonde du troisième étage, deuxième fenêtre à gauche, est ce genre de fille à passer ses journées à faire beaucoup de sport et à faire le plus attention possible à son régime pour finir devant un film, genre comédie romantique, avec pour compagnon pizza, glace et coca. Les colocataires du septième étaient étranges, il fallait se l'avouer. Toujours en train de se battre verbalement, à s'envoyer moult objets à la figure pour finir par une tendresse nuptiale dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Il y avait aussi la petite vieille du quatrième, avec ses chats – Dean en avait recensé sept – et enfin, le cinquième étage.

L'appartement en face du siens.

C'était celui qui intéressait le plus notre écossais châtain clair. En effet, cet appartement était habité par le Peintre. Dean ne connaissait pas son nom, il savait juste que tous les jours, ce garçon rentrait à 17 heures de son travail. D'après les papiers qui envahissaient son appartement, Dean en avait déduit qu'il devait être comptable ou secrétaire, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Mais une fois la porte de son appartement franchi, il laissait tomber mallette, imperméable beige, veston de costard ainsi que quelques fois chemise sur un canapé noir qui semblait fort confortable pour se poser face à un chevalet.

À cet instant, le Peintre prenait tout son sens et Dean ne pouvait détourner le regard. La concentration du Peintre le fascinait, ainsi que toute sa personne, au final. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait que cet accident de voiture était une bénédiction. Certes, il était devenu une sorte de voyeur, mais au fond, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait une vie bien trop ordonnée, bien trop planifiée, monotone au possible. Cette folie interdite, ce voyeurisme, était cette petite flamme qui avait ravivé l'excitation de Dean. C'était cette petite épice qui donnait tout le goût au plat. C'est pourquoi il guettait.

Mais plus il guettait, plus il en voulait. Le Peintre semblait être quelqu'un de solitaire et profondément mélancolique. Parfois, caché par ses rideaux de satin pourpre – choix de sa meilleure amie lesbienne, il déclinait toute responsabilité ! - , Dean pouvait l'apercevoir à sa fenêtre, cigarette au coin des lèvres, à soupirer tendrement, les cheveux noirs comme la nuit caressés d'une brise douce et légère. Cette mélancolie terrifiait autant que fascinait le jeune blond. Il voulait tellement voir se dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées vu d'où il était. Mais le Peintre n'avait que peu d'occasion pour sourire et sa vie sociale ressemblait à un désert. Il guettait toujours. Il ignorait depuis quand, mais le désir était désormais bien présent quand ses yeux se posaient sur cet appartement. Et quand on est un homme et que sa main principale est plâtrée, je peux vous dire que c'est tout sauf agréable, et même supportable de tant désirer quelqu'un.

Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Détournant le regard de l'appartement du jeune Peintre qui n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie, il clopina jusqu'à son téléphone pour décrocher.

\- _« Hey Dean ! C'est ta lesbienne préférée ! »_

\- Oooh, Belladonna, c'est toi ? Je savais qu'un jour mon rêve se réaliserait !

\- _« Euuuh... non. »_

\- Peaches ?

\- _« Non plus ! Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! »_

\- Oh, c'est toi Charlie ? S'empêcha de ricaner Dean en se mordant la lèvre, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

-_ « Ah bah merci, je le prends super mal ! »_

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à appeler le grand Dean après un silence radio de plus de deux mois ?

\- _« Hé bien, ton petit frère m'a appris pour ton accident et je me suis dit que tu étais beaucoup trop casse-cou depuis que tu t'étais éloigné. Alors devine quoi ? Ta Charlie préférée emménage dans l'immeuble en face du tien ! Surprise ! »_

Dean resta quelques instants interdits avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'immeuble d'en face. Il ne savait pas s'il se devait d'être heureux ou totalement tétaniser devant l'image d'un des appartements du sixième étage qui dressait fièrement un magnifique panneau concluant la location de ce petit endroit.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

\- _« Cache ta joie surtout mon chéri ! Et tu vas bien sur m'aider à emménager ! »_

\- Chérie. J'suis vraiment pas en état, là. Je te rappelle que j'ai eu un accident de...

Tout en parlant, son regard avait dérivé vers l'appartement du Peintre, qui justement était en train de rentrer.

\- Je te rappelle !

Il raccrocha sans plus d'explications. Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la vitre, les yeux rivés sur le Peintre. Ce dernier avait déjà fait tomber sa chemise et avait ouvert toutes ses fenêtres pour laisser l'air entrer dans son appartement. Dean le savait, car il avait fait la même chose. La journée était bien trop chaude pour ceux qui n'avaient pas de climatiseur à disposition. Dean était dans ce cas, ainsi que le Peintre. Calé dans son fauteuil roulant... pas vraiment confortable il faut bien l'avouer, une musique lui parvint de celui qui le fascinait. _It's my life_, de Bon Jovi. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il pensait pourtant le petit Peintre adepte de musique classique... Ce dernier arborait un mince sourire. L'éclopé s'installa un peu mieux et posa sa tête sur le fauteuil en soupirant. Le Peintre s'était assis à son chevalet et avait sortit ses tubes de peinture pour en mettre quelques touches sur ce qui ressemblait à une palette de fortune. Dean se dit qu'il devait pensé à lui en offrir une, un jour...

Les pinceaux en mains, le Peintre fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et commença à appliquer quelques touches de peintures sur la toile du chevalet. Quel dommage que Dean ne puisse voir ce qui accaparait tant sa concentration. Du bleu, du vert, un peu des deux, la langue du Peintre passa sur ses lèvres. Quelques mèches brunes flottaient sur son front, ses yeux bleu clair semblaient être voilés par une brume sombre. Un voile, le voile de la Passion artistique. Dean n'avait jamais été attiré par quoi que ce soit d'artistique, si on omettait AC/DC. Mais depuis qu'il regardait le Peintre faire son petit manège, soit à peu près une semaine et trois jours, il sentait une forte attirance pour la peinture. Quoique pour l'Art en général. En fait, il s'était mis à lire livres sur livres, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. C'était son baby bro qui le faisait habituellement. Mais la plus belle de ses occupations restait l'observer Lui.

De nombreux coups de pinceau plus tard, le Peintre jeta ce dernier à travers la pièce, éclaboussant les murs immaculés de taches de couleurs psychédéliques. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la détresse du Peintre. Ce dernier fouilla dans une trousse pour sortir un cutter et laboura la toile. Elle tomba en lambeaux sur le sol. Dean se redressa. « Non ! » Pensa-t-il, un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi détruire une œuvre, même si l'auteur la déclare mauvaise ? Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se redresser quand quelque chose attira son regard. Pour dire vrai, il croisa pour la première fois le regard du Peintre et tomba alors dans deux lagons bleus si profond qu'il crut pendant un instant s'y noyer. Une rue les séparait et pourtant, Dean ne voyait que cela. Les yeux ne sont-ils pas la fenêtre de l'âme ? Ces fenêtres étaient si claires, si limpides, mais en même temps si trouble, voilé de larme. Bleu contre vert. Ciel contre Foret. Curaçao contre Absinthe et... Non mais il partait où avec ça, notre Dean-o ?

Le Peintre se détourna. Dean reprit conscience et réalisa qu'ils étaient restés un trop long moment à se regarder pour que le Peintre ne l'ait pas vu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se recula dans la pénombre, histoire que si son voisin regarde de nouveau dans sa direction, il soit dans l'incapacité de le voir. Le Peintre ne lui accorda pourtant aucun regard. Il essuya ses joues sur lesquelles roulaient deux grosses larmes puis disparu dans une pièce pour en revenir, une toile neuve dans la main. Il la posa sur son chevalet, se rassit sur son tabouret et délaissa ses tubes de peinture. Dean se cala dans son fauteuil sans cesser ses œillades. Le Peintre l'avait vu. Soit. Et alors ? Il n'allait pas laisser filer le seul moment qu'il appréciait dans sa vie quotidienne pour seule raison que l'objet de toutes ses pensées et de ses rêves l'avait entr'aperçu. Ce dernier caressa sa trousse presque religieusement d'où il avait sorti le cutter quelques instants auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, il en sortit un fusain et après de longues secondes de contemplation de cette toile totalement blanche, son visage arbora un calme serein. Il leva le bras dans un mouvement gracieux et commença à caresser la toile du bout du fusain. Ses mouvements étaient lents, doux et sensuels. Le Peintre se comportait avec cette toile comme il aurait pu être avec une ou un amant, tendre et patient, passionné et amoureux. Dean eut un sourire en le voyant si attentionné. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il aurait voulu être à la place de son fusain. Ou mieux. De la toile. Un frisson le prit à cette pensée et ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, laissa libre cours à ses pensées et ses fantasmes les plus inavoués.

.o.

Son réveil sonna pour la quatrième fois maintenant, et il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de ce petit cocon qu'il avait réussi à se former durant la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps que Dean n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Dean soupira d'aise en tentant de se retourner dans son lit. Peine perdue, ses plâtres étaient bien trop lourds. Et l'heure tournait, il allait bien devoir se lever. Après de rudes épreuves, telles que l'extirpation du lit, la douche, ainsi que l'habillage, Dean entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée. Son frère le salua, il le lui rendit avec un sourire. Sam – Sammy, comme il l'aimait l'appeler – était tout pour lui. Dean avait toujours été le grand frère protecteur envers ce petit bout de cinq ans son cadet, voire même un père de substitution - mais ne parlons pas de John Winchester, voulez-vous. Il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cet enfoi- père indigne pour être poli - et depuis qu'il était éclopé, son baby bro lui rendait tout les services possibles.

\- Près ? Lui demanda son géant personnel avec un sourire.

Dean jeta un regard à sa fenêtre pour apercevoir l'appartement du Peintre, vide. Puis, il offrit un sourire à son baby bro. Il n'avait pas tant envie que ça d'y aller... Et pourtant, aujourd'hui était un grand jour : on allait enfin lui retirer son plâtre au bras droit. Cela le réjouissait et en même temps, cela l'ennuyait un peu. Retirer un plâtre est égal un peu plus de libertés, point positif. Mais il ne lui restait donc qu'un mois avant que l'on ne lui retire le plâtre de la jambe. Et qui dit mobilité entière dit retour à la vie active. Adieu ses journées à se languir du Peintre, à retenir son souffle en le voyant entrer et soupirer à sa fenêtre en le regardant s'exprimer dans toute la beauté de son art. Adieu ce voyeurisme si agréable, même s'il se retrouvait à avoir les mêmes sensations de ses premiers amours de douze ans alors qu'il en avait vingt-sept.

Son frère ne comprit pas son rougissement, mais un sourire éclaira son visage et après un ricanement, s'entreprit à le pousser jusqu'à la sortie.

.o.

Cela lui faisait vraiment tout drôle d'avoir retrouver la mobilité de son bras. Les médecins lui avaient bien dit de ne pas forcer, mais il fallait bien qu'il se déplace et il ne pouvait le faire qu'en béquilles. Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil préférer, près de la fenêtre. Il savait que le Peintre n'était pas encore rentré de son travail, mais par habitude, il jeta un regard dans la direction de l'appartement de ce dernier. Et, à sa grande surprise, son voisin était bel et bien présent à sa fenêtre, cigarette au coin des lèvres, pour ne pas changer. Il était pâle, bien plus que d'ordinaire, l'air triste et le regard vide. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge conforta Dean dans son avis : Il n'était pas du tout supposé être chez lui, mais à son bureau. Le jeune homme se redressa et observa l'appartement de Peintre. Près de la porte, trois gros sacs poubelles attendaient sûrement d'être sortit. Le bureau de la baie vitrée avait été totalement vidé. En retournant regarder le Peintre, il sentit son cœur se serrer en remarquant qu'il était vraiment dans un sale état. Il grogna, totalement impuissant quant à la détresse de son... ami ? Enfin, de celui qu'il aimerait avoir dans son li- comme ami. Se mordant la lèvre, il hésita un instant. Était-il près à passé de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Passer du fantasme à une rencontre réelle ?

Mais il faut croire qu'une présence supérieure veillaient sur eux, car sans prévenir, le petit Peintre leva les yeux vers lui, et de nouveau, Dean se perdit dans cet océan d'émotion ainsi que tous ses moyens. Chose étrange et nouvelle. Avec une petite hésitation, il lui offrit un magnifique sourire et agita la main. Il aperçut le Peintre hausser les sourcils. Dean lui fit signe d'attendre et attrapa une facture qui passait par là ainsi que le marqueur qui traînait dans l'coin – que faisait-il là d'ailleurs ? Mystère – et griffonna rapidement quelques mots. Il observa la feuille quelques instants. Voilà, il avait fait le premier pas, aucun recul possible. Il plaqua la feuille contre la vitre, quelque peu tremblant.

**" Ça va ? T'as l'air pas bien. "**

Il attendit. Le Peintre sembla surpris de l'initiative de son voisin et ce dernier eu même le privilège d'apercevoir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un vrai, un petit certes, minuscule, riquiqui, mais un sourire. Contrairement à Dean, le Peintre prit un feutre et écrivit à même a vitre.

**" Yeah. J'ai plus d'boulot. "**

Dean fouilla la pièce du regard et réussit à faire glisser jusqu'à lui le cahier de compte du garage qui l'avait occupé les premiers jours de sa convalescence grâce à sa béquille et s'en servit.

**" C'passé quoi ? "**

**" Ma boss voulait m'sauter. "**

Dean eu une grimace qui n'échappa pas à son voisin dont le sourire se fit un peu plus sûr.

**" Tu l'as dit. "**

La conversation saugrenue aurait pu se stopper là si le Peintre lui-même n'avait pas fait un pas de plus. Il dessina une flèche dans sa direction.

**" Castiel. "**

Il savait. Dean savait enfin quel nom portait ce Peintre. Mais pour lui, il serait toujours le petit Peintre, le petit voisin, même si cette conversation éphémère s'envolait à la tomber de la nuit, voire même plus tôt. Le jeune homme sourit.

**" Dean "**

**" Enchanté "**

**" De même "**

Et la conversation continua, dériva. Dean réussit à arracher plusieurs rires à Castiel en lui racontant les malheurs quotidiens qu'il vivait depuis son accident. Le Peintre parlait de son ex-boulot ennuyeux. Et quand la nuit tomba, l'éphémère ne disparut pas. Il s'accrochait aux vitres, aux feuilles et à l'encre, aux sourires, aux silences et aux rires. Ce n'était plus une question de conversation, c'était une accolade naturelle, comme attendu. Le lendemain, ils firent quelques jeux. Le jour d'après, un peu plus ample connaissance. Ensuite, ce n'était que des smileys, des expressions, des sourires presque invisibles, des humeurs. Une semaine passa ainsi. Le seul jour où Dean s'ennuya fut celui où le Peintre dû aller chercher un autre travail. De plus, Sam passa le voir, accompagnée de sa douce Jessica qui vérifiait que Dean suivait bien son traitement et Charlie qui ne tenait plus en place. Un mois passa ainsi. Dean à son fauteuil, Castiel contre la vitre et son stylo effaçable.

Ils parlèrent des jours entiers, firent des jeux d'enfants remis au goût du jour, restaient juste à se regarder dans les yeux. Dean n'avait jamais ressentit ce genre de sentiment envers quelqu'un ou même cette euphorie qui le prenait tous les matins, quand il ouvrait les yeux et qu'il savait qu'il allait lui parler.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce même cas ce matin-là, quand il ouvrit les yeux sur un nouveau jour. L'hiver arrivait doucement, l'automne était bien tombé et le jour n'était pas encore levé. Les dernières lumières nocturnes s'appauvrissaient quand il prépara son café. Après une courte toilette, son appartement était enfin baigné de lumière chaude d'un soleil d'hiver. Avec un sourire, il prit son carnet." Good Morn'g ! " qu'il colla à sa fenêtre. Il savait que le Peintre était toujours debout avant lui et était sûrement à son comptoir en train de fumer une cigarette, à l'attendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À sa grande surprise, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans l'appartement, aucune lumière, aucun mouvement. Une voiture passant dans la rue illumina de son reflet la baie-vitrée du Peintre et Dean eu le temps d'y voir inscrit.

**" Problème de famille. J'reviens vite. "**

Le jeune homme laissa retomber son bras contre son flanc. Ah, Castiel était parti. Il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Mais quand ? Le soir même ? Le lendemain ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Dean se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Cela allait lui faire tout étrange de ne pas voir le Peintre de la journée. Et en effet, il ne le revit pas. Pas un seul signe de vie dans l'appartement. Dean resta tout contre son fauteuil toute la nuit, soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, mais rien ne vint. Ni ce jour-ci, ni celui d'après.

* * *

_... Peut-être aurais-je du tout publié d'un coup, non ? Il ne se passe pas grand chose là d'dans, mais... Putain, en fait c'est dur de découper en chapitre, c'est dingue ! Bref. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que je vous offre. Si ça vous___ a intéressé, vous savez quoi faire pour avoir la suite, followez 8D __

__Je mettrais peut-être la suite demain... Ou dans quelques jours. Suivant ma connexion. SO ! Enjoy~ __

__'Win.__

_P.S : Mais ça vous à plus au moins ? .x._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews =w= You're sweet. Hum... Voilà la suite, comme promis – je pense faire en 5 partie, on verra, je l'ai pas encore finie .W. - Mais je vous tiens au courant. Alors bon, je suis désolé pour la fin de chapitre parce... Enfin, vous verrez bien, héhé. _

_Alors ? Près pour la rencontre de nos deux zigotos ? 8D_

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la route.  
**Chapitre 2

Le temps passa, lentement. On lui avait enfin retiré son "magnifique" plâtre à la jambe. Mais comme la poisse ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, son poignet s'était fragilisé de par son utilisation précoce. Il pouvait donc désormais se déplacer librement, mais il devait encore porter un atèle pour son bras. À peine Dean fut-il rentré, enfin capable de se déplacer seul, que Charlie le prit d'assaut.

\- Come on, Dean ! Je sais que tu es rentré, viens m'ouvrir !

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que Charlie frappait à sa porte avec l'ambition de venir l'embêter.

\- Tu m'avais promis de venir m'aider pour mon emménagement !

Et cela faisait un quart d'heure que Dean faisait la sourde d'oreille, assit contre la porte et les genoux serrer contre lui. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sa meilleure timbrée d'amie, mais... Il avait peur. Une peur bleue, une angoisse même, qui lui rongeait le ventre. Maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Castiel et jamais il n'avait imaginé se sentir aussi mal en l'absence de quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que qui se passait avec lui ? Un trop-plein de sentiment lui enserrait la tête, la gorge, le cœur. Un soupir le prit et il serra son front contre son genou, tandis que la demoiselle continuait de tambouriner à sa porte. Quelques minutes passèrent. De longues minutes qui lui permirent de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits. Après une intense réflexion, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux et les tempes. Il se sentait idiot de s'être tant attaché à son voisin en si peu de temps. C'est vrai quoi, il ne le connaissait qu'à peine... Certes, il avait passé deux semaines à l'épier et deux autres à discuter avec lui, et au fond, cela lui avait suffi pour tomber sous le charme. Mais était-ce seulement cela ? N'étais-ce pas plus puissant ? Il secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire. Lui, le coureur de jupons et de queue d'pie, totalement accroc à une personne avec qui il n'interagissait qu'à travers une vitre ? Naaaaan, ce n'était pas son genre.. Il prit une grande inspiration, mettant ses pensées de côté. Puis il se retourna et rouvrit la porte, offrant un sourire à Charlie qui, l'agacement totalement envolé comme si de rien n'était, se jeta a son cou pour le serrer fortement contre elle malgré sa constitution fragile.

\- Et bien ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Excuse-moi, j'étais sous la douche.

Un petit mensonge vaut mieux qu'une longue et interminable discussion. Elle l'embarqua alors dans la rue, lui racontant d'abord à quel point elle était heureuse de se trouver ici, de le voir enfin, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Elle lui donna des nouvelles de ses amis, de Kevin et de Garth, ces deux petits cachottiers qui d'après elle, sortaient ensemble depuis un moment et qu'ils avaient réussi à cacher, même « A mon radar perçant ! Je perds la main, Dean-o ! Je perds la main ! Faut qu'on se sert les coudes, ou on va se rouiller ! » Avait-elle déclaré avec une petite moue. Ils attendirent Sammy dans la rue, Charlie cherchant à savoir si la petite Jessica était un bon partit pour le baby bro, mais surtout si elle était intéresse par une belle rousse qui savait si bien manier le fouet, que sa dernière copine avait-

\- Charliiiie, trop d'infos ! Grogna Dean en se plaçant les mains sur les oreilles, ne voulant décidément pas entendre ce genre de conversation. Mais au moins, elle avait ce don pour lui changer les idées.

Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire et un clin d'œil quand le fameux baby bro arriva, et l'emménagement pu commencer. La tête un peu ailleurs, pensant à l'instinct maternel que la petite Charlie avait toujours eu envers lui ainsi que les retrouvailles prochaines avec tous ses amis qui comptaient bien venir faire la crémaillère à la demoiselle, Dean ne faisait pas attention aux cartons qu'il transportait, la tête dans les nuages à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans l'ascenseur. Son regard se perdait dans les moulures faussement dorées, les cartons contre lui en appuie sur son atèle. De l'appartement de la demoiselle, on avait une MA-GNI-FI-QUE vue sur son propre appartement. Dean fronça les sourcils avec un ricanement.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour un strip-tease à la fenêtre, petite Charlie.

\- Tu n'as pas assez de formes, mon chou. Grogne la demoiselle en gonflant les joues et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dean lui offrit un sourire, mais qui très vite se fana. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant pour voir son frère se mordre la lèvre en le regardant. La jeune femme chantonna en sautillant hors de l'appartement, totalement imperméable à cette étrange situation qui s'installait entre les deux frères. Sam ferma la porte derrière elle, se retournant vers son frère. Ce dernier avait compris. Et même si toutes ses tripes lui disaient de continuer à aider son amie à déménager pour éviter cette conversation, il soupira et l'intima à continuer d'un signe de tête.

\- Papa... Papa s'inquiète.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Dean n'avait rien à dire. Ils connaissaient tous deux sa relation houleuse avec son père depuis quelques années déjà. Il soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas non.

\- Si Dean. C'est bien ça le problème... Il m'a appelé. Lâcha-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien... Quand je me suis installé avec Jesse l'année dernière, je lui ai envoyé un mail et – Dean leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. Son frère faisait vraiment dans la dentelle – Et il y a trois semaines... Enfin bref, il se demande quand tu seras à ton tour …. casé.

Dean encaissa le coup. Il savait très bien ce que son père pensait de lui. Et ce que tout cela sous-entendait.

\- Il veut que tu fasses l'entremetteur ?!

\- Non, bien sur que non ! ... Si ?

Sam soupira en laissant tomber sur un carton, se prenant la tête de ses mains.

\- Je m'inquiète Dean. Tu sais comment il est... Il m'a demandé ton adresse pour venir te voir et-

\- Tu ne lui as pas donné quand même ?! Demanda son grand frère, la voix étranglée.

\- Non, bien sur que non, je te ferais pas ça Dean... Il m'a demandé ton adresse pour venir te voir... Et si d'ici là, tu n'as pas trouvé une damoiselle ... il s'en occupera.

Dean cligna des yeux. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça quand même ?!

\- Il-Il a déjà trouvé sa seconde future belle-fille. Marmonna Sam en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour un mariage arrangé ! Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu ! Cria soudainement Dean.

Sam leva vers lui un regard désolé en signe d'impuissance.

Dean claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant libre cours à sa colère, percutant la pauvre Charlie et ses bras chargés de cartons avant de pousser tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Non. Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible, non ?! Dans la rue, il lâcha un cri de rage puis s'accouda à la voiture en soupirant, se frottant le crâne, se demandant ce qu'il eût bien fait au bon dieu pour mériter ce traitement.

Il ne gardait que peu de souvenirs de son écosse natale. À la mort tragique de sa mère, Marie Campbell, John Wincherster avait pris ses enfants sous le bras pour retourner aux États-Unis qu'il avait abandonnés pour rester auprès de sa femme et pouvoir en second plan développer son commerce en Europe. Héritier comme sa femme d'une vielle famille adepte de vieilles coutumes, il avait élevé ses enfants dans un respect strict de ces règles étouffantes. Et bien qu'il fût souvent en voyage pour entretenir son entreprise, il inspirait la terreur à ses enfants. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il avait pu, Dean avait transgressé toutes ses règles absurdes et à ses 17 ans, il avait prit son envol au volant de son amour de jeunesse, la splendide Chevrolet Impala Sedan de 1967 que son père lui avait offert pour ses 16 ans. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son petit frère aux mains sournoises de son rabougrit de père. Ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le retrouver, laissant son ancien meilleur ami - un encore plus rabougrit Robert '' Bobby '' Singer- le prendre sous son aile et lui faire part de son ultimatum : pendant 10 ans, il vivrait la vie qu'il voulait. Puis, l'échéance arrivée, il retournerait auprès de John pour prendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, comme cela avait toujours été fait. Ses 18 ans à peine entamés, il avait accepté sans réfléchir, pensant certainement que 10 ans, c'était bien assez long. Alors oui, même si l'entreprise de vente de voiture de collection de son père lui faisait envie, il aurait bien aimé avoir le choix. Il n'était pas doué pour le commerce. Ce qu'il lui plaisait, c'était avoir les mains dans le cambouis, et travailler auprès de Bobby l'avait conforté dans son avis. Il n'aimait pas vendre, il aimait réparer...

Les années s'étaient succédé à une telle vitesse... Son frère, bourse du lycée en poche – ne voulant strictement rien devoir à leur père tout comme Dean -, l'avait rejoins ici trois ans auparavant, université prestigieuse de linguistique à une petite demi-heure de chez lui. En couple avec Jesse depuis lors, installés ensemble depuis deux ans et fiancés depuis un, Sam et son vénéré de grand frère n'avaient pas eu de contacts avec leur père, même si ce dernier semblaient toujours vouloir être au courant de tout.

Et l'échéance allait prendre fin. Dans deux mois, il aurait 28 ans et devrait retourné à Lawrence pour se plier à la vie dictée par son géniteur... Et épouser la femme qu'il lui aurait trouvée. Non mais QUOI ?! Il cauchemardait, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! John n'avait-il pas comprit à quel point Dean n'aimait pas qu'on le contrôle, et encore plus que l'on essaye de le changer ? Il savait pertinemment que les femmes n'étaient pas spécialement son truc sur le long terme, mais jamais il ne l'avait accepté. « Le démon aux yeux jaunes », voilà comment il aimait à nommer son « mal ».

Dean poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Il attrapa un nouveau carton dans la voiture de son amie et rentra dans le hall de l'immeuble. Et s'il prenait la fuite ? Au pire, il n'avait qu'à prendre quelques affaires, les mettre dans le coffre de son bébé et prendre le large. Peut-être resté en contact avec Sammy et ses amis, John n'aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver. Bonne idée non ? Il faillit trébucher contre la marche de l'ascenseur tant son esprit était omnibulé par ses plans d'évasion et il pesta avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage correspondant. Il regarda les portes se fermer doucement, quand une voix retentit du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, lui demandant de garder l'ascenseur. Dean coinça donc les portes avec son pied - galanterie oblige - et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en voyant une tête brune entrer précipitamment dans l'ascenseur.

Dean déglutit en écarquillant les yeux quand il reconnut la personne qui pourtant restait penché en avant, appuyé sur ses genoux à chercher son souffle.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Dean d'une voix hésitante, se demandant si vraiment, c'était cliché d'utiliser la même formulation pour entamer la conversation deux fois d'suite.

\- Oui oui, ça va, merci... Haleta son vis-à-vis, un sourire dans une voix bien trop rauque pour son âge.

Il releva la tête et Dean sentit son cœur raté un battement. C'était lui, c'était Castiel. Le vrai de vrai, pour de vrai, là, avec lui, dans deux mètres carrés. Ce dernier eu un sursaut et se redressa d'un seul coup, son sac cognant la paroi de l'ascenseur et laissant tomber tout ce qui lui encombrait les bras sous la surprise.

\- Euh... Je... Tu... Dean ?

Ce dernier eu un sourire gêné.

\- Surprise..!

\- Mais.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux sombre, les pommettes roses.

\- Je.. Euh... Je viens aider une amie qui emménage au sixième.

\- Oh...

Et le silence tomba. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer et il se mordit la lèvre tandis que les portes se refermaient sur eux. A quoi s'était-il réellement attendu ? Qu'ils allaient se mettre à parler comme si de rien n'était, qu'ils allaient faire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde ? Que le Peintre lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement ? Que- Oula, il partait loin là.

Castiel lui offrit un sourire.

\- Je suis désolé. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, près à répliquer, puis réfléchit, comme cela lui arrivait si peu souvent avant de parler.

\- Désolé... pour ?

\- D'être partit sans rien dire. Termina-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ah. Ce n'est rien. Après tout, je ne suis que ton voisin.

Le silence, de nouveau, parasité par me bruit que pouvait faire l'ascenseur durant son ascension. Dean observa d'un œil distrait le superbe carton mal emballé qu'il portait. La voix de Castiel le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une voix si profonde, il la pensait plus... plus douce, plus chantante. Il leva la tête, croisant le regard de Castiel, qui tourna très vite la tête à l'instar de son vis-à-vis. Grand silence, de nouveau. Aucune réaction, ils faisaient tous deux l'autruche.

Soudainement, un long grincement se fit entendre, un soubresaut secoua la cabine qui se stoppa net et la lumière clignota quelques instants, pour enfin s'éteindre. L'ampoule de secours vacilla et plongea l'étroite cabine dans une petite lumière ocre assez désagréable. Surpris, Dean en lâcha le carton qui s'écrasa sur le sol en un bruit fracassant de verre brisé. Oups. Il espérait que Charlie aimait les puzzles, parce que ce vase n'avait certainement pas survécu à cette histoire.

Contre les parois, Castiel déglutit.

\- C'est... C'est une blague, j'espère ... ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

Dean enjamba le carton pour s'approcher de la porte de l'ascenseur qu'il tenta d'ouvrir. Mais rien à faire, elle était beaucoup trop lourde. Il réussit tout de même à entr'apercevoir quelque chose : un mur. Wahou, quelle découverte fabuleuse.

\- Je crois qu'il est tombé en panne.

\- La blague...

\- J'suis sérieux. Déclara Dean en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence de la cabine.

Personne ne répondit. Alors il retenta d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, son bras - encore faible - plia sous la force qui lui manquait et il sentit son poignet se tordre. Il lâcha un cri, lâchant du même coup la porte qui referma dans un grand fracas. Dean serra son bras contre son torse pour reculer contre la paroi et s'y laisser glisser. Castiel se rapprocha de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Dean préféra ne pas répondre. L'adrénaline provoquée par la douleur le fouettait, sueurs froides et bouffées de chaleur s'alternaient et quelques étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur tout contre son oreille. Castiel lui toucha doucement l'épaule encore valide.

\- Hey, réponds-moi... Tu m'inquiètes.

Dean, sans répondre, envoya son pied contre le carton qui valsa un peu plus loin pour étaler les jambes. Il ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête contre le mur avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça. Déclara son vis-à-vis.

\- Non c'est bon, ça va ! Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Castiel dut se sentir agresser, car il retourna dans son coin de cabine sans trop insister et Dean s'en voulut immédiatement. Il se mordit la lèvre et retira précautionneusement son atèle pour se masser l'avant bras. La douleur s'atténua un peu.

\- Désolé, j'suis un abruti... Réussit-il a dire tout de même.

\- C'est rien.

Et le silence revint, plus puissant encore. Les minutes défilèrent comme des heures et après maintes tentatives pour appeler un technicien qui se conclurent toutes par un échec, Dean dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était coincé avec Castiel pour un moment. Il tenta d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Au terme d'une bonne quinzaine de minute silencieuse, ce fut Castiel qui engagea la conversation.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, surpris, et ne sut rien répondre d'autre qu'un intelligent :

\- Pourquoi TOI tu ne parles pas ?

Castiel eut un rire acide.

\- Rha, c'est la meilleure celle-là ! C'est toi qui as engagé la conversation la première fois, pas moi !

Dean écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Castiel, quant à lui, détourna le regard et eu une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Tu te fous de moi là, ou tu veux juste me faire regretter de ne pas t'avoir laisser dans ta merde ?

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as répondu ?

\- Parce que tu m'as parlé !

Dean se massa la tempe.

\- Non mais c'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Et c'est quand que tu vas arrêter de m'espionner ?! D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que tu m'épies hein ?

Castiel se leva d'un bon alors que Dean sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu... Enfin...

\- C'est ça, fous-toi d'moi ! Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ?!

\- ...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je crois que c'est une pure coïncidence que tu regardais dans ma direction juste à ce moment-là ? Hein ? Et puis, pourquoi c'est aussi petit cette connerie ?! Hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de métal.

A la douleur qui s'afficha sur son visage, il s'était manifestement fait mal. Il soupira en se laissant glisser au sol contre la porte, la respiration erratique, l'œil fiévreux. Dean, tout en face de lui, l'observa attentivement.

\- Tu... es claustrophobe.

\- Je ne prends jamais l'ascenseur. JAMAIS ! Et il faut que ça m'arrive à MOI ! Et MAINTENANT !

Sa respiration commença à le hanter.

\- Hey ho ! Je suis tout autant dans la merde que toi ! Grogna Dean pour la forme.

\- Toi, NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE ! Hurla Castiel avant de retomber contre une des parois, tremblant.

Dean se tut alors. Jamais il n'aurait pensé une seule seconde que tout cela allait dégénérer. Il appréciait Castiel, oui, il l'aimait bien... Il avait eu l'impression d'être proche de lui. Mais malheureusement, il ne restait que le voisin d'en face, celui qui épie, celui derrière la vitre. Il aurait dû y rester... Maintenant, tout était dit. Le jeune écossait n'avait jamais eu du mal à se faire des amis, mais il sentait bien que cette amitié-là, il aurait dû la chérir. Il lâcha un long soupire d'exaspération et un frisson le parcourut.

Et bien, voilà où il en était. Il n'avait plus qu'a retourner à sa petite vie monotone. Et s'habituer à l'idée que dans quelques mois, il serrait marié à une demoiselle dont il ignorait tout.

* * *

_Non. Non non, reposez ce 9mm, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée ! *s'enfuit loin*_

_See you tomorrow ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je suis touché par les lecteurs qui me laissent une review et tout ces lecteurs silencieux qui s'abonnent mais qui ne laisse pas de petits mots. Tous ces petits signent e font chaud au cœur w_

_Certains ont été surpris de la réaction de Cas. Mais croyez moi : Un Claustrophobe, un vrai de vrai, un qui se respecte, aurait pire comme réaction. … Déjà, il aurait pas prit l'ascenseur, ils se seraient jamais rencontrés pour de vrai et on aurait pas se chapitre ! Mouahaha ! Qu'importe. Je vous laisse à la lecture, et vous rejoins en bas de page ! _

_Enjoy it ! 8D_

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la route.  
**Chapitre 3

Il dut s'assoupir, car c'est un soubresaut de la cabine qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il s'était affalé et son cou commençait à lui faire regretter cette position pour le moins inconfortable. C'est l'étrangeté de la situation, les souvenirs qui lui revenaient qui termina de le réveiller. Se frottant les yeux, Dean se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Castiel était toujours là – d'un autre côté, où avait-il pu disparaître, hein ? - , les yeux écarquillés, les muscles bandés et le corps tendus sous ce soubresaut.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? Se osa Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas, ne le regarda même pas, les yeux écarquillés et rivé sur un point bien défini. La lumière de secours vacilla à son tour et s'éteignit. Manquait plus que ça... Maintenant, dans une pénombre aux allures sépia, ils ne pouvaient se voir, mais toujours s'entendre. Et ce que Dean perçut ne lui plaisait pas. Castiel, après avoir gémis et pris d'une angoisse légitime, marmonnait d'une petite voix serrée et peut-être prise de sanglots, quelques prières.

\- Hé ? S'enquit Dean.

\- "...qui êtes aux cieux, que votre volonté soit faite..."

Dean se redressa et le chercha à tâtons. Il toucha son bras et sentit le Peintre se crisper sous sa main. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il préféra ne pas faire plus.

\- Hey, calmes-toi. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va mourir ici... entendit Dean.

Ce dernier soupira et se rapprocha de Castiel en lui caressant le bras gentiment, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un petit animal bléssé.

\- Mais non voyons. Mon amie n'acceptera jamais de monter ne serait-ce que quatre étages avec des cartons dans les bras et mon frère doit sûrement être autant paniqué que toi de ne pas me trouver. Ils auront appelé un mécanicien.

La voix étouffée de Castiel lui répondit et Dean compris qu'il s'était recroqueviller sur lui même.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis sur. Mon petit frère est un petit génie ! Clama-t-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Dean entendis un mouvement et la voix de Castiel se fit plus claire, mais restait faible.

\- Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ?

\- Nope. Y a que bébé Sammy, bien que des fois, mes potes sont tellement puérils que j'ai l'impression d'être leur père.

Il ricana quelques instants en pensant à Kevin et à Garth, à Charlie et sa.. connaissance-et-plus-si-vodka-il-y-a Meg, Bella et Jo, duo de choc, Ash et Pamela, sans oublier ce 'tendre' Benny et ce perdu de Chuck. Il tourna la tête vers là où se trouvait Castiel.

\- Et toi ? D'autre petits Castiels dans le coin ?

Un autre petit silence et Dean cru être allé trop loin. Mais il entendit un petit souffle, semblable à un rire provenir de son vis-à-vis.

\- Non. Je suis le dernier d'une grande fratrie.

\- Grande fratrie tu dis ?

\- Je suppose que huit enfants peut-être considéré comme une grande fratrie oui.

Dean sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir.

\- … Naaaaaaaaan. Tu t'fous d'moi ?!

\- Hmhm. - Que Dean traduit comme un « non-non-je-suis-dans-une-famille-de-cinglé-vient-me-sauver ». -

Il n'en revenait pas. Huit enfants ?! Il lâcha un ricanement moqueur avant de demander à voix haute comment pouvait se passer les conseils de familles du Dimanche midi.

\- Une catastrophe. Répondit Castiel. J'ai près de 17 ans d'écart avec les jumeaux les plus vieux, Michael et Luke. Après vient Raphael, Gabriel, Zachariah, Anna, Balthazar et moi.

\- Une seule fille dans cette tripotée de testostérone ? Je la plein la pauvre.

Il rit quelques instants à sa pauvre blague. Il entendit Castiel se tourner vers lui.

\- Et ton petit frère aussi a un accent ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Dean se tut. Oh. Il ne pensait pas qu'il résidait quelconque accent dans sa voix..

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ce n'était qu'un bébé quand on a quitté l'écosse.

\- Haaan, un accent gallois, bien sur...

Dean sourit en entendant la voix du Peintre un peu moins angoissée et très intéressée. Grace à lui. Dean : 1 Ascenseur : 0 !

\- Ouais. Je suis né là bas, au milieux des moutons. Quand ma mère est morte, mon petit frère venait à peine de naître et notre père nous a embarqué aux states. - Il soupira. - Je n'en garde que très peu de souvenirs. Déclara-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Castiel ne déclara rien au départ.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulut y retourner ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oh, mais j'y suis déjà aller. En vacances... Des... Des choses comme ça. Continua Dean. Il sentait bien dans la voix de Castiel qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu qu'au début de la panne.

\- Des choses comme ça ? Lâcha Castiel avec un rire dans la voix.

\- Des choses comme... euh... Les mariages... Déclara-t-il après une longue hésitation. Il soupira en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sam.

Un bruissement de vêtement à ses côté et il sentit la chaleur de Castiel contre son bras. Il béni la pénombre de l'endroit qui cacha sa gène.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être un sujet épineux, hein ? Marmonna le Peintre.

\- Hm... J'ignore pourquoi il fonctionne comme ça, mais mon père est friand de tout ce qui... très ancienne tradition. Et malheureusement pour moi, les mariages de raison en font partit.

\- Sérieux ? Mariage arrangé ? Ça existe encore ce genre de chose ?

Dean eu un rire et s'imagina Castiel sourire.

\- Et oui... Sujet de nombreuses disputes si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Ouais, j'connais ça. Enfin... Presque. Tu veux savoir ce qu'était la fameuse affaire de famille ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter hein.

\- Mon ex-fiancée s'est barrée avec mon père il y a quelques années et voilà qu'il est revenu la queue entre les jambes.

Dean faillit s'étouffer avec son rire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mouais. Et c'est même pas une histoire de tromperie, nan. Ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment Becky, et elle le lui faisait savoir. Il faut dire qu'elle avait ce petit côté fanatique qui fait peur, tu vois. Alors, quand j'ai rompus nos fiançailles sans vraiment qu'elle s'y attende, elle s'est vengée. De moi et de ma mère.

\- Mature, la donzelle...

\- Tu l'as dit...

\- Et sans être indiscret, tu as rompu à cause de...

\- Coming out surprise.

Un long silence. Un mouvement chez Castiel fit comprendre à Dean que ce dernier pensait en avoir trop dit et croyait sûrement que son silence était mauvais signe. Il sursauta d'ailleurs quand ce dernier éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps. Que la situation lui semblait cocasse ! Castiel lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Ne te moque pas !

\- Ah nan mais là, fallait pas me dire ça ! Je te vois bien arrivé chez toi avec un joli petit chapeau d'anniversaire et des cotillons en hurlant « J'suis gaaaaaaaaaay ! » à qui veut bien l'entendre !

\- Ça s'est pas passé comme ça ! Cria Castiel, mais Dean entendait bien le rire dans sa voix.

\- Ah non mais vraiment... Magnifique !

Un petit moment où tous deux calmèrent leur rires.

\- Du coup, il a fallut que je vienne calmer ma mère et mes frères. Autant ma famille à plutôt bien acceptée ma condition, le choc passé, mais ils restent très à cheval sur leurs principes et partir avec une demoiselle d'un tiers son âge en étant toujours marié devant Dieu, c'est pas vraiment... Hm... Convenable ?

Dean resta quelques instant interdit.

\- Mais... Tu viens d'une famille TRES croyante ?

\- Oui. La messe le dimanche matin, le bénédicité, tout ça, tout ça.

\- Et le fait que tu aimes les hommes, ça...

\- Comme au début je me dégouttais, c'était... C'était très dur. Mais mon frère Balthy – beaucoup trop fouineur si tu veux mon avis – a comprit la vrai raison de mon trouble et non pas les fiançailles comme tout le monde le pensait. Il m'a beaucoup aidé pour m'affirmer et être fier de ce que je suis. Quand j'ai été près, j'avais préparer un plan de secours, pour quitter la maison familiale, tout ça. Puis je leurs ai annoncé. Tu sais c'que ma sœur a dit ? « Dieu est Amour. L'intolérance ne l'est pas. ». Une semaine après, on en parlait déjà plus.

Castiel se tut. Dean se mordit la lèvre alors que son vis-à-vis s'excusait de s'être épancher de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mon habitude de déballer ma vie comme ça. J'dois t'ennuy-

\- Non non ! Pas du tout ! S'empressa de le rassurer Dean. C'est juste que... Wahou. J'admire ta famille. Vraiment. C'est très ouvert comme manière de voir les choses.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance... Seul mon père a eu du mal avec cette histoire. Il en a toujours d'ailleurs.

\- … Hm. J'connais malheureusement l'intolérance des pères.

Un petit silence surpris.

\- Sérieux ?

\- « Le démon aux yeux jaunes » comme dit si bien très cher papa. Me demande pas d'où sort cette fantaisie.

-... oh...

Dean soupira en étendant ses jambes.

\- Et encore... Repense aux mariages dont je te parlais y a quelques instants.

\- … Tu es en train de me dire qu'il a prévu de te marier ?

\- Yep.

\- … A une fille ?

\- Yep.

\- … Toutes mes condoléances pour tes années de débauches.

Dean éclata de rire sous sa phrase. A oui, pas a dire, ce mec lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour son bien.

\- Finalement, t'es plutôt bien calé là nan ? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix où Dean décelait un sourire.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je donnerais pour que cet ascenseur ne bouge pas... murmura ce dernier pour lui même.

Mais il s'était tourné vers Castiel, bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il savait très bien que ce dernier l'avait entendu. A la plus grande surprise de l'écossait, un petit soupire se fit entendre tout près de son oreille.

\- Oui, je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens...

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre. L'ascenseur eu un nouveau tressaut, provoquant un sursaut à Castiel ainsi qu'un gémissement de peur et Dean le sentit se coller à son flanc en tremblant. D'instinct, l'écossais glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et serra gauchement.

\- Désolé... Murmura Castiel d'une petite voix.

\- T'inquiète. Répondit Dean d'une voix étranglée, ne pouvant dire plus.

Quelle idée aussi que de se retrouver ici, dans une si petite pièce, avec son fantasme ambulant à ses côtés. Il tenta de faire abstraction mais sa main caressait distraitement l'épaule du Peintre pour le calmer – il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser paniquer sans réagir, si ? - et quelques instants lui suffit pour sentir Castiel se détendre contre lui. Dean n'osa bouger, attendant que son... ami ne se calme un peu. Les minutes passèrent lentement mais le châtain n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, occupé à calmer son cœur qui s'était étrangement emballé en sentant Castiel si près de lui. Il espérait vraiment que ce dernier ne l'entende pas taper follement contre sa cage thoracique, comme s'il voulait se faire la malle. Hey, dude ! On est dans 3 mètres carrés, tu veux t'barrer où ?!

Dean inspira pour expirer doucement. Il allait demander à son vis-à-vis comment il se sentait quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et porta la main qu'il avait posé sur l'épaule de Castiel jusqu'à sa tête. Ce dernier s'était assoupi contre lui et Dean pouvait sentir son souffle lui chatouiller le cou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être une gamine de 15 ans face à son amourette de lycée qui lui offrirait un sourire. Rha, oui. Il se sentait con mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de joie. Beaucoup trop de guimauve dans cette situation. Mais vous savez quoi ? Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Pendant un instant, il en oublia l'extérieur et tous les problèmes que cela ne pouvait qu'apporter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main se perdit dans les mèches de cheveux de son voisin et il fut surpris de la douceur. Il n'allait pas se le cacher, il avait longuement imaginé ce que cela pouvait être que de passer sa main dans cette coupe de cheveux qui semblait être totalement indomptable. C'est vrai quoi. Quelle idée de ne pas savoir s'occuper de soi, capillairement parlant, de telle sorte de ne pouvoir renvoyé que l'image d'un mec à peine sortit du pieu... Après y avoir passé la nuit tout sauf seul.

Dean eu un rire.

Ok. Garder cette pensée pour soi.

Les minutes défilèrent de nouveau et Dean commença à s'inquiéter. Ça faisait quoi... Deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient là, voire plus. Et personne n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez pour les aider. Bon, non pas que la situation ne lui plaise pas, mais il fallait bien l'avouer : Ils n'allaient pas pourrir ici tout de même, si ? Sam n'allait pas les laisser dans une telle situation... Mais peut-être n'en avait-il aucune idée... Dean laissa un long soupire lui échapper et il sentit Castiel bouger contre lui. Il stoppa tout mouvements, ne sachant s'il devait retirer sa main de son crane ou la laisser mine de rien. Mais Castiel n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se défaire de cette saugrenue étreinte qui arracha un sourire au jeune écossais. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

L'autre bougea un peu, pour mieux s'installer contre lui et soupira d'aise.

\- C'pas super classe de s'endormir contre quelqu'un qu'on connais à peine. Grommela-t-il et Dean se l'imagina faire une petite moue. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de rire.

\- Mouais, c'est sur. Mais que veux-tu, la pénombre fait bien les choses.

Castiel eu un petit rire et Dean se demanda si c'était normal tout ces papillons dans le ventre qui réagissaient à ce son de clochette.

\- Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré une première rencontre dans un lieu plus... Approprié. Déclara le Peintre avec un sourire dans la voix.

Dean gloussa – non non, pas un gloussement féminin, un truc biiiiiiien virile, j'vous assure – avant de reprendre sans le réaliser le mouvement de sa main dans les cheveux de son voisin qui en soupira de contentement. Il se stoppa de suite en marmonnant un « Désolé » un peu gêné.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa. Enfin, gêné pour Dean. Castiel semblait bien plus détendu qu'au début de la panne.

\- T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu étais très confortable ? Ricana alors Castiel.

\- Souvent, répondit l'écossais avec un sourire. Mais pas dans cette situation. Enfin si, mais- Non. Pas-Pas comme ça. Dans le noir, oui, mais pas... non pas que ça m'dérangerais.. de... Enfin, tu... Oula, ok j'vais m'taire... Marmonna-t-il, les joues en feux, en remerciant de nouveau la pénombre de la cabine qui cachait sa réaction physique.

Non mais il jouait à quoi là ?! Depuis quand bégayait-il ? Où était passé le grand dragueur de service et sa verve si envoûtante ? Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer deux mots cohérents et c'était bien la première fois. Le nouveau rire de Castiel blessa son ego et il grommela comme un gamin.

\- C'est ça. Moques-toi. Grogna-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Je te croyais bien plus sur de toi, m'sieur Dean.

La pénombre lui permit de lui tirer la langue sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte et il grogna de nouveau.

\- Je suis bien plus sur de moi. J'suis pas adepte des rencontres dans l'noir. Rha, si j't'avais coincé dans un autre endroit, lumineux pour l'coup, t'aurais moins fait l'malin c'moi qui t'le dit.

Castiel cessa tout de suite de rire. Dean cligna quelques instants des yeux en analysant c'qu'il venait de déclarer. Oups.

\- Je... Commença-t-il

\- Serais-ce une proposition ?

…. Ah. S'il s'était attendu à ça.

Castiel s'était redressé, Dean avait récupéré sa main et un énième silence s'installa entre eux. Mais le susurrement du brun n'avait pas échapper à Dean – cela devait être illégale de posséder une voix aussi suave -. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un vague de chaleur le traversa.

\- Peut-être bien. Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Un bruit. Un froissement de tissus. Une main sur son torse. Une autre qui caresse son épaule. Son cœur qui s'emballe. Il crochète les hanches. Un souffle sur ses lèvres. Un petit rire qui sonne comme une promesse. Un frisson.

Une autre secousse de l'ascenseur et un crépitement au niveau des ampoules. Dean sentit Castiel se tendre de nouveau alors que ce moment qu'il aurait bien qualifié de parfait ne s'essouffle définitivement. Le Peintre, les joues rosies, c'était redressé sur ses deux jambes, laissant Dean pantelant au sol. Une autre secousse fit pâlir Castiel qui se colla aux parois, de nouveau paniqué avant qu'un long crissement ne se fasse entendre et que l'ascenseur ne reprenne son ascension dans un ronronnement que Dean aurait apprécié si cela n'avait pas tout gâcher. Par contre, Castiel eu l'air d'apprécier car il lâcha un soupire avant de se pencher et récupérer les toiles vierges qu'il avait laissé tomber, ainsi que son sac. Dean, quant à lui, tentait désespérément de rassembler ses pensées mais le déclic fut tardif.

Pour dire vrai, il se fit quand les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent sur un Sam inquiet mais souriant de retrouver son grand frère. Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds alors que Castiel ne bouscule Sam pour passer.

\- Cas, attend ! Lâcha Dean.

Le Peintre se retourna un instant, lui offrit un timide sourire.

\- A plus, Dean.

Et sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, il rentra dans son appartement et fit claquer la porte.

Dean resta un instant interdit, clignant plus qu'il ne faudrait des paupières. Puis il sentit la main de Sam lui serrer l'épaule et Charlie ricaner.

\- Alors, Dean-o ? Chantonna-t-elle. Tu voulais tellement peu m'aider que tu t'es retrouvé coincé dans l'ascenseur ?

\- Dean, ça va ? S'enquit son petit frère.

L'écossais se retourna et les fusilla tous deux du regard. Puis il menaça Charlie du doigt.

\- Plus jamais je t'aide à déménager quoique ce soit ! Près de trois heures qu'on est coincé là dedans et... Et... - il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps - Et vous auriez pas pû attendre genre CINQ PETITES MINUTES de plus, sérieux ? Déclara-t-il enfin, dépité. Un peu plus et il en aurait pleuré...

Sam haussa un sourcil et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'était qui, lui ? Demanda-t-il, un rire dans la voix en pointant la porte désespérément close derrière laquelle Castiel s'était enfuit – Oui, Dean n'en démordra pas, le Peintre avait fuit la situation ! -

Dean se retourna vers cette fameuse porte quelques instants avant qu'un soupire ne lui échappe.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit jamais personne...

Il secoua la tête quelques instants puis se tourna vers Charlie.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire que j'ai déjà ma vengeance.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Dean lui offrit son plus beau sourire en allant récupérer le carton qu'il avait laisser tombé dans l'ascenseur, lui tendant en lui souhaite un bon puzzle. Et alors que la jeune femme, rouge de colère ne se mette à le courser dans les escaliers en jurant que « _Dean, si je t'attrape, je t'émascule à la petite cuillère !_ », personne ne fit attention à la porte de l'appartement de Castiel se refermer silencieusement après s'être entrebâiller sous la voix chaude de Dean pleine de regret.

Personne, mis à part peut-être un petit frère fouineur.

Sam grimpa les escaliers qui conduisait à l'appartement de Charlie, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Avouez, vous me haïssez. Vous pouvez reprendre votre 9mm pour ce baiser avorté 8]_

_Certains m'ont posé cette fameuse question : Combien de chapitre cette fiction vas-t-elle avoir ? Et bien, sachez qu'au départ, c'était une OS. Et puis, en la relisant, je l'ai trouvé un peu longue – sachant que je ne l'avais pas fini -. Donc, pour le moment, je n'en sais rien. Sûrement 5. Je dis srement, parce qu'au jour de maintenant d'aujourd'hui dans la seconde – comment ça, ça veux rien dire ? Chut les gens u_u - , …. Je l'ai toujours pas fini... Je viens à peine d'enchaîner le chapitre 5, mais j'vous avoue que j'ai plus d'inspiration pour le reboot de la saison 9 que j'ai prévu de faire que la suite de ces deux zigotos. Mais no stress, j'abandonne pas - namého – et peut-être même que, une fois un bon café dans ma tasse, une bonne clope au bec, le dernier épisode de OUAT sur un de mes écrans et la partie 4 ouverte sur autre, j'avancerais._

_Ah, on m'a aussi beaucoup pausé cette question – ou plutôt dit en message – de ne pas finir en massacre, parce que la série en fait déjà assez. No stress ! Si j'ai commencé cette histoire, c'est justement parce que j'ai besoin de sweet en ce moment. Ce sera un Happy-End mes amis, même si j'sais pas les écrire ! ***sort*** Bref... _

_Peut-être à demain soir !_

_'Win_


	4. Chapter 4

_Entre la fin catastrophique de la saison 9 de SPN, mes problème d'internet, ma fuite d'inspiration et mon PUTAIN de problème de concentration, j'vous avoue que... Que...Que ouais, j'vous mérite pas, petits lecteurs ToT J'vous fait attendre je sais pas combien de temps pour vous offrir quoi ? Un micro fait, il aurait du clore le chapitre précédent, autant dire que, même s'il est important, ce chapitre va vous décevoir parce que... Parce que... Enfin bref, j'vous laisse lire._

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la route.  
**Chapitre 4

Dean pesta pour la centième fois contre la voiture dont il s'occupait depuis plusieurs heures. Trois pour être exacte. Il n'aimait pas se jeter des fleurs pour rien, mais il devait se reconnaître un certain don pour deviner ce qui n'allait pas dans un moteur. Il était doué de ses mains, que voulez-vous. Mais là, vraiment, il tournait en rond – littéralement – autour de cette voiture au capot ouvert sans réussir à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Et pourtant, il était concentré ! Vraiment ! Pour de vrai de vrai, si j'ments, j'vais en enfer et-

Dean se stoppa et soupira, agrippant les bords de la voiture et posant son front contre le froid métal du capot relevé. Ok, qui est-ce qu'il essayait de convaincre là ? Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans cet ascenseur avec Castiel, et cela faisait une semaine qu'il se repassait en boucle ces quelques heures qu'il avait passer avec son charmant et adorable voisin... Et ce f*cking baiser avorté. Sérieusement, il était maudit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser, élaborant par le même coup les meilleurs scénarii possible quant à une fin mémorable et non cette idiote de porte clause... Fin qui n'était quasiment jamais acceptable aux moins de 18 ans, MAIS QU'IMPORTE ! Dean sentit un grognement remonter le long de sa gorge et il se cogna plusieurs fois le front contre le métal. Mais quel idiot, quel idiot, quel id-

\- Hey idjit.

Dean sursauta et se recula rapidement de la voiture pour se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Devant lui, deux bière en main, le fameux Robert Singer le regardait, les yeux pétillant de malice et un sourire dessiné sous sa barbe. Remettant sa casquette en place, il se rapprocha du plus jeune et lui tendis une de ses bières avant de décapsuler la sienne.

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit la meilleure idée du siècle que de se cogner la tête contre un pauvre capos si tu veux entrer en communions avec cette bestiole de métal, mon grand.

Dean lui offrit un sourire – enfin, quelque chose qui s'approchait plus de la grimace qu'autre chose il fallait bien se l'avouer – avant de prendre la bière, la décapsuler à son tour avant d'en boire une gorgée. Il lâcha un long soupire en s'asseyant à moitié contre le monstre qui le hantait depuis le matin et regarda Bobby s'installer à ses côtés. Ce dernier le regarda un instant avant de grommeler dans sa barbe quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais que tu n'était vraiment qu'un idiot.

Dean le fusilla du regard, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien amener son ami – presque père au fond – a lui déclarer de la sorte sa tendre flamme paternelle.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai raconter comment j'ai rencontré ton père ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et le regarda. Non. Jamais il ne l'avait raconté... Et pour dire, jamais il ne s'était posé la question. Et pourtant, il aurait du. Bobby avait beau être un grincheux de première, toutes catégories confondu, il était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que Dean ne connaissait. Alors oui, c'était surprenant que Bobby, qui tenait un petit garage, ai le privilège de posséder le numéro personnel du gérant de la plus grande entreprise de fabrication et exportation d'anciennes voitures de luxe des états-unis. Pour l'inciter à lui raconter, Dean s'installa un peu mieux pour se tourner un peu vers lui. Son corps avait toujours mieux parler que sa tête et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Bobby avait sentit son intérêt, bien qu'il ai gardé le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

\- C'était il y a plusieurs années déjà. Ton père était un tout petit plus jeune que toi. J'étais en road trip pas loin de Lawrence et je suis tombé sur ton père sur une aire d'autoroute. Il était là, avec sa camaro de 69, pestant parce qu'elle refusait de redémarré. J'me suis approché - tu connais mon amour pour ce genre de voiture - pour lui proposer mon aide. Et bien sur, ton père a eu cette réaction éternelle de me regarder de haut en déclarant que ce n'était pas un petit ouvrier comme moi qui allait comprendre comment fonctionne l'intérieur de son bébé de la semaine. Je te dis et je te le répète : Un asshole de première ordre. Mais tu me connais, aussi borné que lui. Tu aurait dû voir sa tête quand j'ai réparé une fuite avec quelques tuyaux dans mon coffre et un vieux briquet. Il était tellement borné qu'il a même refusé que je lui offre un café. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de le frapper. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui a bien pu me retenir à ce moment là. Enfin bref. Je l'ai impressionné ce jour là. Et tu sais quoi ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit. C'est ta mère qui me l'a avouer un jour.

Puis il se tut. Dean but une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est tout.

Dean avala de travers et se retrouva donc à cracher ses poumons. Du revers de la main, il essuya la larme de douleur qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- Pardon ?

\- La morale de cette histoire, c'est que ton père est un con.

Il cligna quelques secondes des yeux, histoire de déterminé si Bobby était en train de se foutre de lui, ou s'il était sérieux. Ce dernier continuait de fixer de l'horizon, sans sembler vouloir aller plus loin dans son raisonnement. Et en effet...

\- Il n'y a rien a ajouter que ce que je viens de te dire mon garçon. C'est un fait simple et indéniable : Ton père est un enfoiré toute catégorie.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire au fils de ce dit enfoiré. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Dean cherchant à comprendre ce que Bobby cherchait à lui dire à travers cette vérité qu'il n'ignorait pas, et ce dernier continuant de délecter sa boisson. Puis il tourna la tête vers le plus jeune.

\- Et toi mon garçon ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il... était ? Il était Dean Winchester, le fils de son père, le fils de sa mère. Rien de plus. Et comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Bobby se redressa, posa sa bouteille contre le capos d'une voiture et se campa fermement sur ses deux jambes face au plus jeune.

\- On a qu'une vie. Fais en sorte qu'elle soit la tienne, et pas celle de ton père. Tu ressembles trop à ta mère pour lui faire cet affront.

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparu dans son bureau. Dean resta un long moment interdit alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Bobby lui avait rarement parler de sa mère bien qu'il la connaisse très bien. Connaissait... Peut-être avait-il jugée que Dean supportait mal l'absence de cette dernière, malgré toutes ses années et malgré les souvenirs s'effaçant avec le temps. Et il avait raison. Déjà l'angoisse le submergeait. Oui l'absence de sa mère dans sa vie était rude. Il ne gardait de cette dernière que de souvenirs à la foi vagues et pourtant étonnement poignant de lucidité.

Un rideau de cheveux blond à la teinte sans pareil.

Une odeur délicieuse de cannelle et de pomme fraîche.

La douceur d'un gâteau qui fond sur la langue.

Une douce litanie au creux de l'oreille.

Un vertige le prit sous la force de ses souvenirs et sa main n'eu plus la force de tenir sa bouteille de bière qui vint s'échouer au pied de ses converses, les éclaboussants de mousses. Ses mains crochettèrent le métal de la voiture et s'y aggripa comme si sa vie en dépendait, à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer... Pas beaucoup en tout cas. Il était un homme ! Et un homme ne pleure pas. Son père lui avait bassiner ce matra durant toute sa vie et-

Mais n'était-ce pas là la leçon de Bobby ? Son père, son père, encore son père. Dean, bien qu'éffrayer par son géniteur, n'était-il pas fier d'avoir vécut 10 ans comme bon le lui semblait ? Ne souhait-il pas continuer jusqu'à la fin ? Et malgré tous ses dires, tous ses gestes, il n'était pas crédible. Il continuait inlassablement à laisser son père dicter sa conduite à distance. Et cette constation lui retourna l'estomac. Il se redressa - quand s'était-il ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même ? - et se campa sur ses jambes. Son regard se braqua sur un point fixe du garage et ne le quitta plus pendant de longue minutes, où il laissa son esprit dériver. L'angoisse au ventre, il laissa ses outils en plan, ainsi que sa réparation, il ne prit pas le temps de passer par le bureau de Bobby pour lui indiquer son départ avant de sauter dans sa voiture, ignorant que ce dernier souriait tendrement derrière une des fenêtres de son bureau, lui offrant sa bénédiction silencieuse.

Au volant de son impala, moteur éteins et garé à sa place habituelle, Dean ne se voyait pas bouger. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas près. Et pourtant, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il se devait de... De... Il ignorait ce qu'il se devait de faire. Et c'était bien ça : il était perdu, et il avait besoin de parler. Parler de ces putains d'angoisses. Il avait besoin d'un ami sur qui compter, quelqu'un pour l'épauler, quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire face. Il avait besoin d'une âme charitable pour lui remonter le moral. Alors il se pencha, prit son portable et fit défiler ses contacts, les uns après les autres.

Kevin ? A tout les coups et à en croire Charlie, il était occupé avec son amoureux. Beurk, tellement guimauve. Donc, on raille Garth par la même occasion.

Meg ? Non, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les exploits sexuel de sa nouvelle copine ou son nouveau lieu de perdition à « à tout prix visiter, Dean-o. Le septième ciel est à nos pieds ». A railler donc.

Bella et Jo... Elles n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de sa situation familiale, même si aussi très proche de Sam. Même chose pour elles.

Tient, en parlant de Sam... Non, il était avec sa dulcinée en sortie pour le week-end sur la plage californienne. Il n'allait pas les déranger pour... Si peu.

Benny peut-être... Benny, le frère de déboire, le frère de débauche, le frère de crime. Mais il avait beau l'adorer de tout son cœur, Dean n'était pas sûr qu'il soit apte à comprendre son mal-être. Non pas que Benny soit bête, non. Il était juste... Un peu rustre. Donc pas Benny.

Ce qui lui laissait Charlie. Petite et douce – ironie – baby Charlie... Mais est-ce qu'il allait avoir le courage d'entendre les précieux conseil d'Hermione Granger ? Il ne pensait pas en avoir la patience.

Dean laissa tomber son portable contre le siège passager et lâcha un profond soupire avant de poser ses mains sur son volant et de cogner son crâne contre celui-ci. Bon, et bien il était avancé dans tout ça. Il resta de longue minutes ainsi, clignant des yeux, le dos rond, silencieux... Puis il prit une décision. Sûrement pas la meilleure, sûrement pas la plus judicieuse, ni la plus approprié quant à la situation, mais que voulez-vous. Dean se voulait instinctif. Et là son instinct lui hurlait à la gueule de faire quelque chose. Et il allait le faire, sans laisser quoique ce soit le détourner. Il se redressa et prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue déserte puis s'engouffra dans son hall d'immeuble. Arrivé dans son appartement, il ne prit même pas le temps d'allumer les lumières pour s'enfoncer dans sa chambre. Tel un automate, il sortit un gros sac de son armoire et y fourra quelques affaires en vrac. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il prit... Et on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il avait cette mauvaise impression d'avoir le cerveau totalement vide. De retour dans la pièce principale, il jeta son sac vers sa porte d'entré et fit un crochet par la cuisine afin de se trouver une bière et s'affala dans son canapé. Il la bu sans vraiment y faire attention, avant de l'abandonner sur sa table basse. Sa main toucha son carnet avec lequel il conversait avec Castiel au début de leur... relation ? Peut-on vraiment qualifié cela de relation ? Avec un soupire, il attrapa son stylo et griffonna, avant de le poser sur le petit guéridon près de sa fenêtre, à l'attention de son Peintre de voisin. Puis il fit demi-tour, arrachant son sac du sol pour retourner dans sa voiture. Le regard toujours vide, il mit le contact et démarra en trombe, disparaissant au bout de la rue dans un grondement de moteur.

Deux heures plus tard, quand Castiel rentra chez lui, une drôle d'impression le prit. Lui qui évitait de regarder vers l'appartement de Dean depuis déjà une semaine, aujourd'hui ce fut la première chose qu'il fit. Là, dans la pénombre de l'appartement de ce dernier, un petit mot à son attention.

**" J'aurais aimé que l'on ne s'évite pas de la sorte. C'est con, mais tu me manques. "**

Une autre feuille.

**" J'ai besoin d'air. J'espère te revoir quand je reviendrais. Amitié. "**

Castiel cligna quelques instants des yeux puis hocha la tête, comme si Dean pouvait le voir. Il eu un petit sourire, disparu dans sa chambre pour en revenir avec une toile vide. Sans même prendre le temps de se changer après sa journée de travail en tant que serveur - il n'avait pas pu trouver mieux -, il l'installa sur son chevalet, s'assit sur son tabouret et, un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres, se mit à l'œuvre.

* * *

_Non. Non, ce n'est pas une blague. En fait, si je vous poste ça, c'est pour vous faire un peu patienter, relancer le truc pour pas que vous ne le lâchiez. J'suis désolé, j'me rend bien compte que c'est un peu du foutage de gueule. Je vais tenter de vous poster le chapitre prochain très très très rapidement. Genre... Lundi. Aurez vous le courage de me suivre jusqu'à la fin ? Je l'espère._

_Love, dudes !_

_'Win._


	5. Chapter 5

_Non, je ne suis pas en retard, c'est faux ! Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. Enjoy !_

* * *

**De l'autre côté de la route.**  
Chapitre 5

Le temps passa. Pour la plupart de la population, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais pour un certain américain d'origine écossaise, il avait cette impression qu'un petit malin s'amusait a transformer les minutes en secondes, les heures en minutes, les jours en simples heures. Tout passait trop vite.

Un mois déjà. Il en était à la moitié. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à voir la chose du bon côté. Lui qui voyait habituellement le verre à moitié plein, cette fois-ci c'était peine perdue. Un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente jours. Sept-cent vingt heures. Quarante-trois mille deux-cent minutes. Deux millions cinq-cent quatre-vint douze mille cinq-cent douze secondes. Cinq-cent treize. Cinq-cent quatorze. Cinq-cent quin- et la même chose devant lui. Et il n'arrivait à trouver le bon côté. Déjà un mois de passé, plus qu'un mois et il était fichu. Un mois de liberté. Aurait-il la force de faire face à son père et rendre hommage à sa mère ?  
Car oui, depuis que Bobby lui avait parler de cette dernière en le faisant passer pour le pire des fils, Dean prenait la main mise de son père sur sa vie comme un affront. Mais maintenant... Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait qu'a se dresser face à son père, lui tenir tête, lui imposer un autre style de vie que celui qu'il voulait pour sa personne. C'est sur, sur le papier, c'est simple. Très simple. Mais c'était mal connaître seigneur John Winchester. Vraiment très mal le connaître. Tout n'était pas si simple.

D'un geste nonchalant et un peu trop mécanique à son goût, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour s'y aventurer dans la pénombre. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé avant de laisser brutalement tomber son sac au sol. Il aura tout le temps futur de le ranger. Au contraire, il s'avança dans son petit appartement, répétant les gestes qu'il avait fait quelques trois semaines plus tôt, ici s'avancer jusqu'à sa cuisine, prendre une bière et se laisser lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Il lança un regard circulaire à son appartement. Rien n'avait bouger, comme s'il n'était partit que la veille. Même le cadavre de la bouteille de bière ouverte traînait sur la table basse, et aucun nouveaux messages n'étaient sur son répondeur. Certes, les portables existaient et c'est par ce biais que ses amis l'avaient contactés ainsi que Bobby, mais ce petit zéro rouge lumineux sur le support lui mis du plomb dans l'estomac. Comme si personne ne se souciait... Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il y a de ses détails qui vous plombent, et c'était un de ces fameux détails. Après un soupire, il commença à siroter sa bière et ferma les yeux.

Ses trois semaines de vide, ce petit écart à sa routine lui avaient permis de se ressourcer. De se retrouver en quelque sorte, et aussi trouver le courage pour réaliser son entreprise. Mais tandis que sur la route, dans ses hôtels miteux et dans de nouveaux bras tous les soirs, il l'avait trouver ce courage, cette petite étincelle, cette adrénaline suffisante, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son cocon, toute cette sensation semblait s'être estompé. Il était partit en ayant perdu le courage de parler à Castiel, ainsi que sa motivation. Sur les chemins, il l'avait retrouvé. Et maintenant... Il se retrouvait là. Peut-être était-ce cela la solution. Le changement.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, pensant un instant à se moquer de sa personne. Mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas si bête. Il aimait sa vie. Et malgré ce que son père pouvait penser, il était un électron libre. La petite routine ne lui convenait pas. Et la routine qu'il avait quitté trois semaines plus tôt ne lui convenait pas du tout. Si ce n'était que ça...

Dean sauta sur ses pieds, bien décider à remédier à tout cela.  
Il fut d'abord prit d'une folie ménagère. Tout y passa. Cuisine, salon, couloir, salle d'eau et chambre. Même les linges furent pris d'assaut. Il prit même la peine de vider sa lessive dans ses toilettes pour avoir une bonne excuse d'aller en emprunter à sa voisine de palier. Toute sa garde robe se retrouva dans la machine pour s'absorber de cette nouvelle odeur. Il nota le nom sur un bout de papier. Demain, il irait acheter un nouveau parfum, une nouvelle lessive... Pourquoi pas une nouvelle marque de bière ? Quitte a faire dans le changement, autant y aller franco.  
Puis ce fut l'ameublement qui en prit un coup. Bien que la soirée soit déjà bien entamé, il n'eu aucun scrupule à changer de place canapé, guéridons, table basse, meuble télé... Il n'était pas bête pour faire un simple reflet miroir, et il se prit rapidement la tête pour trouver un nouvel aménagement fonctionnel. Quiconque extérieur à sa situation, voire même extérieur à son cheminement de pensées l'aurait prit pour un fou, mais Dean trouvait cela logique, et donc nécessaire de changer d'air pour-  
Tiens, en parlant de changer d'air, les fenêtres. Et ces immondes rideaux. Il avait passer des semaines à se cacher derrière, il n'en voulait plus.

Les rideaux furent donc arrachés. Un peu trop brutalement, il ne faut pas le cacher. Si brutalement qu'il en fit tomber le cadre photo de lui et de son frère lors de l'obtention du diplôme du secondaire de ce dernier ainsi que son calepin.  
Son calepin...

Dean stoppa tout mouvement, le regard rivé sur les feuilles au sol. Le dernier mot qu'il avait écrit à Castiel. Ce dernier avait-il prit le temps de le lire ? Ou avait-il continuer de fuir son appartement comme il semblait avoir prit l'habitude de faire après leur rencontre dans l'ascenseur ? Le jeune homme retint un soupire de déception en lâchant les étoffes et se pencha pour ramasser les feuilles ainsi que le cadre photo - fort heureusement, il n'était pas abîmé -. Le repositionnant, il se risqua à regarder de l'autre côté de la route. Et il s'en aurait voulut de ne pas l'avoir fait. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage : Devant lui, sur les baies vitrés de son Peintre - Oui, le SIENS, il ne partageait pas. Namého, z'avez cru quoi... -, Castiel semblait s'être amusés à compter le nombre de jour d'absence de Dean. Là, visible grâce à la lumière de l'appartement de l'artiste, de petits groupes de quatre petits battons barrés d'un cinquième constellaient la vitre, à l'instar d'un mur prison, mais beaucoup plus agréablement - nous parlons d'un artiste tout de même - . Cette vision retira la chape de plomb du fin fond de son ventre qui avait élu domicile lors de son retour et qui n'avait même pas fait mine de s'alléger lors de son acharnement de réorganisation appartementale – Nouveau mot, bonjour -. Il dut retourner de nouveau son appartement pour trouver un stylo - non mais quelle idée. Peut-être se devait-il d'investir dans l'achat d'un bureau digne de ce nom, avec toutes les babioles qui vont avec, genre pot à crayon, ça lui éviterait de courir partout, non ? -  
Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil qu'il avait instinctivement réinstaller encore plus près de la fenêtre - coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas - pour s'appliquer à griffonner son carnet.

**" Plus besoin de compter, Cas. "**

Le guéridon qui avait accueillit son message pendant son voyage était le seul meuble qui n'avait pas bouger lors de sa folie ménagère se retrouva de nouveau affublé contre la fenêtre pour éviter au carnet de tomber. Puis Dean se releva et, mains sur les hanches, jugea son travail produit en quelques heures. Un coup d'œil à la montre : Une heure quinze qu'il était rentré, et il se sentait déjà mieux qu'avant son départ. Pas aussi bien que durant son voyage, mais on s'en approchait sensiblement. Hochant la tête, fier de lui - il en l'était que rarement, alors quand c'était le cas, il fallait le relever - il entreprit de défaire son sac. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il ne s'en était pas occupé pour éviter de le refaire quelques heures après s'il n'avait pas réussit à trouver un souffle dans son retour. Ceci fait, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il prit plaisir à cuisiner.

.o.

**" Tu as prit ton temps à ce que je vois ! "**

Dean rit en voyant le petit mot de Castiel le lendemain matin, sirotant son café. Il attrapa son carnet.

**" Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, héhéhé. "**

Après un regard vers l'appartement vide, une hésitation entre un soupire et un sourire, il attrapa ses clés et partit au travail, vérifiant une dernière fois avoir bien positionner son mot.  
On verra bien ce soir.

.o.

Bobby lui avait fait sa fête. Enfin, il avait bien remarqué son petit sourire en coin sous sa barbe et le pétillement de ses yeux. Le vieux rabougrit avait beau vouloir faire bonne figure en tant que patron impitoyable, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher sa joie de revoir son protéger avec le sourire. Il ne posa aucune question, préférant l'embarquer manger un bout le midi et lui payer une bière en fin d'après-midi. De petits signes que Dean chérirerait toujours. C'est donc avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres que Dean rentra chez lui en cette fin de journée de reprise. Sourire qui s'agrandit un peu en rentrant dans son petit appartement. Peut-être était-ce le fait que le changement de décor était tout frais de la veille, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette douceur d'un foyer en rentrant chez lui. Et c'était quelque chose d'agréable qu'il avait oublier. Se défeuillant de ses affaires, il prit une rapide douche avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé, un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes dans la main. Sandwich qu'il reposa rapidement dans son assiette sur la table basse. Il avait eu la mauvaise - ou bonne idée selon le point de vue - de jeter un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre. Et l'appartement de Castiel était allumé. Mieux, le Peintre était justement en train de lui répondre. Dean sauta sur ses pieds, un peu trop content mais chut, c'est un secret et il ne l'avouera jamais, et se posa devant la vitre. Castiel ne regardait pas dans sa direction, concentré sur son écriture contre la vitre.

**" Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne te cache pas que ton amie est venu me voir pour savoir où tu étais. "**

Écrivant les derniers mots, Castiel plissait les yeux et le bout de sa langue perça ses lèvres quand il mit le point finale, ce qui fit rire Dean. Et enfin, il les revu. Ses deux yeux bleus magnifiques se braquèrent sur sa personne et un rire gêné secoua Dean. Oups, cramé. Il déglutit et leva la main pour le saluer. Son voisin écarquilla les yeux et son sourire se trouva être tout aussi gêné, ses pommettes rougissantes. Dean récupéra son carnet.

**" Charlie ? "**

**" Qui d'autres... "**

Cette fois-ci, Dean rit plus franchement.

**" Désolé d'être partit sans rien dire. "**

Castiel resta quelques instants sans répondre, semblant réfléchir.

**" C'est de bonne guerre, je t'ai fait le même coup. "**

Dean haussa les épaules. Mouais. S'il voulait. Il lui fit signe qu'il revenait, récupéra son maigre dîner pour l'engloutir rapidement avant d'aller se chercher une bière - Oui, encore une - pour revenir enfin près de la fenêtre et de se poser dans son fauteuil. Castiel avait eu le temps de lui réécrire quelque chose.

**" Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. "**

Dean stoppa tout mouvement - ici porter sa bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche pour une lampée bien méritée - et fronça les sourcils.

**" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je le voulais aussi. "**

Il resta quelques instants à regarder sa feuille avant de l'arracher, de la froisser et la jeter à côté de lui.

**" Il ne s'est rien passé. "**

Peut-être aurait-il du l'offrir avec un sourire au vu du regard peiné que lui lança Castiel, ce qui lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Il s'empressa de rajouter avec un large sourire.

**" Non non, t'inquiète. On est cool, Cas. "**

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

**" Vraiment ? "**

Dean ricana.

**" Mais oui. Déstresses voyons. "**

Castiel lui offrit un sourire timide.

**" Alors on oublie ? "**

Dean sentit son sourire se faner, mais il tient bon pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas.

**" On oublie. "**

**" Cool ! "**

Sauf que Dean ne voulait pas oublier. Mais bon, le sourire que lui offrit son voisin atténua un peu ses regrets. S'ils avaient terminés leurs gestes dans cet asenceur, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenus d'eux. Peut-être auraient-ils fait un joli couple. Parce que oui, même si Dean n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, le mal était fait de son côté. Il aurait bien aimé tenter quelque chose avec le brun, son mystère était trop grand pour qu'il l'ignore. Castiel l'avait piégé sans le savoir, et contrairement aux pièges de son père, il s'y jetait les yeux fermés en toutes connaissances de causes.

**" Alors ? T'as fait quoi durant ces trois semaines ? "**

Dean sentit un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Peut-être auraient-ils tentés quelque chose, mais Castiel semblait regretter cet écart. Et s'ils avaient finis leurs geste, peut-être aurait-il fuit. Sûrement d'ailleurs. Sans aucun doute finalement. Et Dean l'aurait perdu. Il aurait perdu ces petits moments qu'il avait appris à apprécier et qui avaient été le premier changement de sa monotonie quotidienne. Dean préférait penser à ce qu'il avait réussit à conserver. Lui offrant son plus beau sourire, il s'attela à la tâche de ressasser toutes ses petites perles qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses trois semaines de road trip complet. Il espérait seulement avoir assez de feuilles pour tout raconter.  
Aucun des deux ne proposa à l'autre de se voir pour en parler de vive voix.

.o.

Dean s'était finalement retrouvé à cours de feuille quelque part entre deux et trois heures du matin. Tout la gène ressentit en début de soirée quant à leur situation actuelle s'était essoufflé comme un ballon de baudruche, et Dean était heureux de retrouver le Peintre. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que non, il ne l'avait pas évité durant la semaine précédant son road trip, mais avec ses deux travail - réceptionniste à la police en journée puis barman en soirée -, il n'avait quasiment plus de temps pour lui. Enfin, même si c'était une excuse plus que valable, Dean était pratiquement sur qu'il avait bien été content de cette situation. Mais bien sur, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il avait bien trop de respect pour lui, e bien trop d'amitié. Alors il ne dit rien. Au contraire. A la première heure le lendemain, il était au magasin, achetant une nouvelle ramette de papier. Et durant toute une semaine, il eu l'impression d'être revenu un mois et demi plus tôt, quand ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés face à face. Les discussions idiotes et les jeux enfantins avaient repris, les discussions un peu plus sombre et importante de même. Dean lui avait expliquer calmement ce qu'on lui resservait et il avait ressentit un plaisir coupable à voir Castiel aussi remonté quant à sa situation. Et quand ce dernier lui avait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, Dean n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à lui donner, il n'y avait réfléchit qu'en surface. Mis cela à part, ils parlèrent beaucoup et les vestiges de leurs conversations s'empilaient gentiment à côté de sa fenêtre, comme depuis le début de leur correspondance et bien sur, autre élément ayant survécu à son réaménagement. Et jusqu'alors, il pouvait encore se voiler la face... Jusqu'au Mardi, et son fouineur de petit frère.

Ce mardi, ce fameux Mardi. Bobby avait fermer le garage pour deux jours, histoire d'offrir un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à une de ses amies, Ellen qui se trouvait être la mère d'une amie de Dean et Sam, la jolie et pétillante Jo - Cette dernière et Dean avaient longtemps tenté de les caser tous les deux, mais c'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec au vu des caractères de cochons de ces deux idiots aveugles. Qui prend le risque de perdre de l'argent en fermant son commerce, pendant plusieurs jours pour une "simple" amie, hein ? - Et donc, si pas de garage, pas de boulot. Et Dean s'était permit de rester au lit alors qu'ils étaient restés jusqu'à quatre heure durant la nuit malgré le fait que Castiel allait travailler à neuf heure. C'était bien plus fort qu'eux. Et quelque part vers midi, on frappa à la porte.  
Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir Sam sur le pallier, un pack de bière dans une main et leurs plats chinois préféré à emporter dans l'autre. Dean le gratifia d'un sourire de bienvenu avant de se pousser pour le laisser rentrer.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ? Ou tes cours ? Ou quoique ce soit... On est en pleine semaine. Lui demanda-t-il en le suivant dans le salon.  
\- Et toi, tu rentres de ton petit voyage sans faire un crochet pour me voir ? Et... - Sam se stoppa dans le salon en regardant autour de lui - Et tu as tout changer de place.

Dean observa son salon et eu un petit ricanement gêné alors que sa main trouvait refuge contre sa nuque.

\- Euh... Ouais. J'ai eu un besoin viscérale de faire le grand ménage.

Il observa son petit frère déposer ses affaires sur la table basse et jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu l'a fait à fond par contre. Ricana un instant le plus jeune en montrant le tas de feuilles près de la fenêtre.

Les fameuses feuilles... Dean se sentit rougir et se mit à bafouiller, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais et qui attira l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Sam en se penchant, faisant mine d'en ramasser une pour la lire.

Dean bondit sur ses pieds, lui arrachant la pauvre feuille, s'occupant très vite de ramasser toutes les autres qui jonchaient le sol.

\- Dean ?  
\- C'est rien, c'est rien...  
\- Arrête, ça marche pas avec moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Dean soupira, toujours accroupie au sol. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger, réfléchissant.

\- Il se peut... que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Il releva son visage soucieux vers celui rayonnant de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant l'ambiguïté de ses mots.

\- Ne vas rien t'imaginer. Ce n'est qu'un ami.  
\- Hm. Un ami. Oui, bien sur. Et ces feuilles, c'est pour faire un concours d'origami avec lui ? Railla le plus jeune en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de son aîné.  
\- C'est... Plus compliquer.

Dean soupira de nouveau en se redressant et jeta un regard vers l'appartement de Castiel. Sur la vitre, un petit mot.

**" Have a nice day, Dean. See you at 9AM ! " ***

Il ne put cacher son sourire à Sam, qui suivit son regard.

\- Oh ?! C'est ton voisin ? Ok Je veux et j'EXIGE des explications !

Dean lui jeta un regard, plaça les feuilles sur son guéridons et après s'être installé dans son fauteuil, armé d'une bière et d'un des plats que Sam avait ramené, il lui expliqua. Il lui raconta tout, de son accident jusqu'à la conversation de la veille, en passant par son voyeurisme, son drôle d'attachement en insistant bien sur sur le fameux épisode raté de l'ascenseur. Il termina son récit autour d'un café, soupirant son incapacité à jeter ces feuilles.

\- Tu comprends, quand j'aurais rejoins John, c'est la seule chose qui me restera de... de... de ça. Conclut-il en fermant les yeux.

Il osa un regard vers son petit frère, qui était resté silencieux lors de son récit. Sam le fixa, puis cligna des yeux quelques instants.

\- Est-ce que... - commença-t-il avant de soupirer puis se redresser avec un sourire taquin - tu as conscience que ton comportement est totalement obsessionnel ?

Dean se sentit rougir.

\- Mais non, pas du tout, tu n'y est pas, c'est... Tu crois ?

Devant l'air perdu et bouleversé de son aîné, Sam éclata de rire. Dean se renfrogna en grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- J'vois vraiment pas c'qu'il y a de marrant...  
\- Si on m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'attende tes 28 ans pour assister à ton premier béguins et que tu serais aussi adorablement dépassé par la chose, je ne l'aurais jamais crut.

Dean tira une drôle de tête, sentant ses joues s'échauffer, ce qui ne fit que provoquer encore un peu plus l'hilarité de Sam.

\- Premièrement, on utilise plus le mot béguins depuis 1994. Sérieusement Sam, tu fais vieux jeux. Et deuxièmement... - Il regarda dans la direction de l'appartement de Castiel - c'est pas qu'un simple béguin. C'est autre chose.

Il ne réalisa que trop tard ce qu'il avait dit et surtout sous-entendu.

\- Non non, j'ai pas dit ç-  
\- Tu sais que Samedi, Charlie fait une fête chez elle ?

Dean resta quelques instants interdit devant le changement de conversation.

\- Euuuuh... Oui ?  
\- Pour fêter l'acquisition de son nouvel appartement. Y aura tout le monde.  
\- Mais encore ? Demanda Dean, perdu.  
\- ... Ainsi que ses voisins de pallier, histoire de faire connaissance.

Sam lui offrit un sourire amusé, tandis que Dean blêmissait en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu n'y pense pas...  
\- Invite-le. Qu'est-ce que tu perds ?  
\- Nan Sam ! Il a été très clair à ce sujet !  
\- Quel sujet ? Demanda Sam, énigmatique.  
\- Je...

Dean se tut. Vraiment ? L'inviter pouvait être une bonne idée finalement. Faire les choses, mais bien. L'inviter, et se retrouver dans le même appartement que lui, lui parler à voix haute, boire un verre ensemble. Oh, ce que ça pourrait être b- Il secoua la tête.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Le soupire agacé de son frère le surprit.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Dean observa Sam se redresser.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dean, tu es ce genre de personne à tout vivre au jour le jour, sans planifier. Je sais aussi que tu as peur du mot en A, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Tu crois que tu dois en avoir peur parce que cela pourrait remettre en question ta liberté de mouvement. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais prit le temps de connaître quelqu'un pour te permettre de t'engager. Parce que tu n'as aucune patience. Tu as toujours rencontrer tes partenaires dans des soirées ou dans des bars. Je ne te connais que deux relations durables, Jo parce que c'était ta version féminine et ta meilleure amie, il n'y a jamais eu de sentiments derrière, si ce n'est une forte complicité et aussi et surtout parce que tu te croyais encore 100 pour 100 hétéro ; Et enfin Benny, que tu nous as ramené après un barathon et qui n'est jamais repartit, parce qu'on s'est tout attaché à lui. Mais il n'y a rien non plus, si ce n'est sexuellement parlant - Dean grimaça à cette phrase. C'était son petit frère tout de même ! - Mais ça Dean, ça, comme tu l'as bien dit, c'est autre chose. Et tu ne vas rien tenter parce que dans trois semaines, notre père va te réclamer comme son hérité ? Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit à la vie !

Dean resta interdit devant le monologue de son petit frère. Wahou...

\- Je... Je n'ai pas encore prit de décision... Fut la seule chose qu'il pu dire.  
\- Mais tu t'es fait à l'idée, et c'est bien pire !  
\- Mais non, je...  
\- Dean ! Quand tu me parlais de ton incapacité à jeter les feuilles, tu as dit que c'était la seule chose qui allait te rester de ce que tu partages avec ton Castiel QUAND tu irais rejoindre John ! Pas un " si j'allais rejoindre John " ou un " dans l'éventualité que je rejoigne John ". Inconsciemment, dans trois semaines, tu es partit !

Dean ignora ce qui était le plus dur. Réaliser que Sam avait raison, ou la façon dont il regardait, comme si son idole venait d'être décrédité à ses yeux et qu'il était plus que déçut. Sa douleur et sa peine devait être gravé sur ses traits, car très vite Sam était à côté de lui.

\- J'ignore pourquoi il s'est toujours comporté comme ça avec toi, mais je sais pourquoi tu lui as toujours tenu tête. Ne perds pas ça de vue voyons, prend une véritable décision et surtout, invite ton Castiel à cette petite sauterie ! J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer !  
\- Hey, j'l'ai vu avant toi, pas touche.

Sam retrouva son sourire.

\- Voilà. Ça, c'est mon frère.

Dean lui offrit un sourire timide.  
Putain, si son petit frère commençait à prendre sa place et lui faire la morale comme lui la lui faisait quand il était gamin, il était pas dans la merde.

.o.

**" Allez "**

**" Non "**

**" S'il te plaît ? "**

**" Les yeux de chiot battus ne fonctionnent pas. C'est toujours non ! "**

**" Ça va être sympa Cas ! "**

**" Dean, non, je ne viendrais pas à la crémaillère de ton amie ! "**

**" Mais pourquoi ? :o "**

**" Dean, je ne connais personne ! "**

**" Justement ! Ca va être sympa ! "**

Une autre feuille.

**" Et puis, c'est faux ! Tu m'connais et Charlie aussi ! "**

**" Dean... "**

**" Allez ! "**

**" Non ! "**

**" Mais pourquoi ? :o "**

Oui, il avait réutiliser la même feuille que plus haut. Cas n'avait qu'à dire oui ! Mais c'est qu'il tenait bon le bougre !

**" Je ne suis pas très sortie. "**

**" C'est l'étage d'au dessus "**

Autre feuille.

**" Techniquement, tu sors même pas "**

**" Ne joue pas sur les mots ! "**

**" Tu m'y oblige ! "**

Autre feuille.

**" On pourra se voir en vrai et faire les choses bien ! "**

Il vit son voisin soupirer.

**" Je ne préfère pas. "**

Dean sentit son ventre se contracter.

**" Pfff. T'es pas marrant "**

**" Et toi, un vrai gamin "**

**" Méchant pas beau ! "**

Au moins, il aura réussit à faire rire son ami. Mais il n'aura pas la chance de le voir deux jours plus tard.

**" J'abandonne "**

**" Enfin ! Ça fait deux jours que tu me tannes avec ça ! Et tu m'as mit en retard pour le boulot. M'attend pas, j'fais la fermeture "**

Séparé par deux couches de verres et une bande d'asphalte, Dean observa Cas lui faire un beau sourire et le saluer avant de filer de chez lui. Dean soupira. En effet, cela faisait depuis que Sam avait quitté son appartement qu'il s'était empressé d'inviter Cas à la fête de Charlie. Sam avait raison. Sur tout. Il fallait qu'il aille à fond, quitte à se prendre des refus à la pelle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de ne faire les choses qu'à moitié. Avec lui, c'était tout ou rien. Pour ce qui était de son père... Malgré la peur que ce dernier lui inspirait, Dean était décider à rester camper sur ses positions. Pourquoi son père voulait à tout prit le caser et lui donner les rênes d'une entreprise que Dean n'avait jamais voulut et surtout où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ?! Il y avait pourtant Lisa, sa petite secrétaire - adorable et bien trop sous-estimé - qui fournissait déjà un travail remarquable, bien plus que ce que lui pouvait fournir et surtout elle en voulait. Elle était motivée, et cette entreprise devrait lui revenir. Pourquoi son père s'embêtait à aller chercher à l'autre bout du pays un fils qui n'en voulait pas alors qu'il avait le candidat idéale juste sous son nez ? Enfin, dans ce cas précis, une candidate. Mais cela revenait au même.

Dean se redressa en soupirant et s'étirant, faisant chanter ses articulations. Un regard vers l'horloge murale. Dix heures du soir passé, et il était crevé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il prit son carnet et écrivit un dernier mot à l'attention de Castiel et partit se coucher.

**" Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ça. Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé te voir. Dors bien. "**

* * *

*** A l'origine, j'avais écrit toutes leurs conversations dès le début en anglais. Mais en voulant poster l'histoire ici, mes amis m'ont dit que plutôt retranscrire en français. Sauf que je trouve que cette phrase à plus d'impact en anglais – je suis un peu bizarre hein ? -**

* * *

_Héhéhé._  
_Bon bah voilà. J'sais pas quoi dire de plus, mis à par que mon retard est dû a plusieurs traductions. Surtout sur Teen-Wolf et Glee – au s'cours, j'me perd dans les fandom x_x – A la prochaine !_  
_Love, dudes !_

_'Win_  
_P.S : Heeeeeey, plus qu'un chapitre ! Quoique deux... J'en sais rien u_u_


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors.. OUI ! Je sais, je suis grave en retard. Mais laissez moi vous conter mes péripéties._

_J'étais tranquillement en train d'écrire un passage homo-érotique graphique il y a quelques semaines quand mon portable m'a prévenue d'un e-mail me prévenant d'une nouvelle personne me followant – oui, j'ai un tout petit peu trop bu en cet instant et du coup, j'invente des mots – et m'ayant laisser une review. Par habitude et par curiosité, je vais regarder qui que c'est. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en réalisant que je connais le pseudo. Même très bien. Comprenez ma surprise : C'était ma petite sœur. Genre 13 ans la môme et elle lit des fanfictions. Certes, je suis très fière qu'elle ai suivit ma voie sans que je ne lui indique quoique ce soit, mais... Enfin, 13 ans quoi ! - enfin, 14, mais dans ma tête, c'est toujours un bébé ! -. Donc en gros, dans mon cerveau, ça a été le gros beug, en mode « Omg, mon bébé est en train de lire c'que j'écris, je peux décemment pas écrire quelque chose de trop grav'leux, j'peux pas ! ». Vouala voula. Ca m'a complètement coupé dans mon élan et j'ai eu une grande période de vide intense – que j'ai comblé avec quelques dessins et autre illustrations pour mes romans originaux-. Donc si vous voulez vous plaindre à quelqu'un, plaignez-vous après de _M'elleWata_! Namhéo... Quelle idée aussi j'ai eu de lui dire de regarder Supernatural... elle me ressemble trop, c'était SUR qu'elle se mette à shipper du Destiel, nan ? _

_Pour me faire pardonner de l'attente, j'ai prévu de vous poster deux chapitres ce soir, ainsi que la conclusion demain. Oui, je pensais sincèrement que tout allait tenir dans un seul chapitre, puis quand j'ai vu ce que ça donnait – ouais, 27 pages... Contre 6 habituellement, c'est un peu du nawak... - Donc... VOUALA VOULA ! ***a trois grammes d'alcool dans le sang, et vous aime très fort !***_

_Pour les review auxquelles je n'ai aps encore répondu, cela ne serait tarder. Je vous aime, mes lecteurs, vous êtes quasiment ma seule source de motivation ***mode bisounours***_

* * *

\- Deeeeeeean ! J'ai l'impression qu'ça fait des mois qu'on s'est vu, sale traître !

\- C'est vous qui v'nez jamais m'voir aussi !

Son ami lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attend mon grand !

\- Oh non, c'pas vr-

Trop tard. Dean n'avait jamais été assez rapide et n'avait pu une fois encore échapper à l'étreinte de son ami Garth qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois maintenant. Et il fallait noter le fait que malgré sa constitution de fil de fer, ce gamin avait une force d'ours ! C'était cette innocence, cette positivité et cette joie de vivre quelque soit la situation qu'il avait trouver exécrable dès la première seconde et paradoxalement attiré vers cet énergumène. Et grand dieu que sa bonne humeur lui avait manqué. Dans les bras de son ami, Dean se permis un rire en lui rendant son étreinte. Chose que l'amant de celui qui le collait remarqua.

\- Ses câlins forcés t'ont manqués, hein Dean ? Déclara un jeune asiatique avec le sourire.

Les deux se séparèrent. Dean renifla dédaigneusement.

\- C'est faux, totalement faux, archi faux, Kevin. Tu sors.

Cette petit pique toute pleine de mauvaise foi provoqua l'hilarité du couple, ainsi que celle de Charlie, qui referma la porte derrière elle. Dean ne combattit que quelques instants son sourire avant de se laisser lui aussi emporter par le rire. Charlie le débarrassa de sa veste et son ami en profita pour lui glisser dans les mains la bouteille de vin californienne qu'il avait ramené ainsi que l'enveloppe de papier kraft qu'il avait glisser sous son bras, comportant une illustrations magnifique d'Hermione Granger en pleine action, déniché sur internet. Avec ce cadeau, il avait été sur de faire mouche, car l'amour que portait son amie à la jeune sorcière était presque malsain. Quoique Dean pouvait parfaitement comprendre, quand on voit l'évolution de l'actrice, passant d'une gamine toute choupinettte du premier film à la bombe sexuelle du dernier volet - Mais Dean s'égarait. Arrivé dans le salon, il réalisa que tous leurs amis étaient déjà présent et qu'il avait été celui qui s'était fait désiré. Et Charlie, en bon Peter Pan qui se respecte, avait prévu bien trop à manger, bien trop à boire, avait fait beaucoup de place dans son petit salon pour dégager une piste de danse, alors que la musique ambiance boite de nuit ultra hype faisait trembler le sol, basse à fond, fenêtres ouvertes pour faire profiter tout le quartier... Ou bien pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais dans cet étuve, au choix. Cette bande de zigoto n'avait plus dix-huit ans. A leurs âge, c'était plutôt fond de salsa, sur petit fours, appero dînatoire dans les règles, avec un peu de champagne, et s'ils étaient tout fou-fou, ils sortaient même la bière !

_Sauf que ce ne serait tellement pas nous... _Pensa Dean, amusé par la vision que lui offrait Meg et Jo se déhanchant au plein milieu du salon, comme les gamines pré-pubères souffrant d'un trop plein d'estrogène qu'elles n'étaient plus depuis longtemps.

Il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, redécouvrant avec plaisir les manies de chacun et chacune. La dernière fois où ils avaient été tous réunis, cela avait été pour le mariage de Sam, près de deux ans auparavant. Avec les obligations que chacun avaient de leurs côtés, se retrouver souvent tous à la foi avait été difficile. Et pourtant, Dean avait cette agréable impression qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que la veille.

Meg l'aperçut en premier. Non sans stopper sa danse désorganisée, elle se glissa à ses côtés et l'entraîna sur la piste improvisée. Sous le regard amusé de son petit frère, Dean se laissa faire - D'un autre côté, on ne peut rien refuser à Meg Masters ! - et se prêta même au jeu. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un de leur nombreux rituels de bande d'amis.

Le rituel qui suivait relativement rapidement était Dean, vidé de ses dernières forces, se traînant jusqu'au bar pour acquérir une boisson fraîche, alcoolisée de préférence, vite rejoins par Benny. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas a la règle.

\- Hey Dude ! Grogna son ami en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de Dean, tentant de respirer plutôt que de ne boire sa bouteille de bière.

\- Hey Benny. Répond ce dernier en lui offrant un sourire.

\- Toujours dans le cambouis ?

\- Toujours dans le poisson ?

Benny était un marin. Jamais loin de l'eau bien longtemps et du genre à avoir un homme dans chaque ports. Cela n'a jamais dérangé Dean, leur relation n'a jamais été exclusive, et la jalousie n'a jamais eu sa place entre eux. Pour dire vrai, ce n'était même pas une relation à proprement parler. Dean a quelques numéros, quelques noms, quelques bars s'il avait envie de passer une bonne nuit. Mais Benny n'a jamais été le seul qu'il ai présenté au groupe dans lequel il s'est très rapidement intégré. Dean n'allait pas se le cacher, il savait très bien que tout aurait été plus simple, plus facile s'il avait pu être être en amour avec Benny. Ils en avaient déjà discuter un soir, sur l'oreiller. Ils en avaient conscience, que tout était tellement simple entre eux deux, mais malheureusement, ils ne s'aimaient pas. Pas comme ça. Dean aimait le mode de vie "sans attache aucune" de Benny, celui-ci aimait la couleur des yeux de Dean. Ils aimaient passer du temps ensemble, les étreintes viriles, brutales, bestiales... Mais c'est tout. Benny aimait beaucoup trop la douceur du galbe d'un seins pour construire sa vie avec un homme. Mais personne n'avait encore trouvé grâce à ses yeux et quelques fois, il désespérait de ne peut-être jamais voir son voilier couvert de mini-Benny a qui apprendre a faire un nœud digne de ce nom.

\- Hé, mais ton appart n'est pas très loin au fait... Remarqua soudainement le marin avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Dean eu un rire un peu chevrotant. Il faut dire, depuis son arrivée - soit un bonne heure - la nuit était doucement tombée et les réjouissances interdites aux mineurs avaient pu commencer. Après quelques bières désaltérantes, l'alcool un peu plus fort avait été sortit et entre deux pas de danse, l'hilarité alcoolisée était de mise. On parlait, on chantait faux à tue tête, on se chamaillait comme les enfant qu'on était plus, on se coupait du monde extérieur. On en était les maîtres d'ailleurs : Sam à la justice, Jess à la médecine, Bella aux finances, Benny à la Marine nationale, Garth à l'éducation - vous devriez le voir interagir avec les enfants, adorable -, Meg aux loisirs en tout genre, Kevin aux relations Sociales et Charlie infiltrée dans toutes les couches informatique que l'on peut imaginer. Et Dean dans tout ça ? Bah quoi, il faut bien un grand manitou pour tous les chaperonner, non ? - Insérez ici des cris outrés de ses comparses de soirée et même une petite claque de la part de Bella. - Ainsi, les esprits s'étaient échauffés comme il se doit. Meg et Charlie "parlaient" du bon vieux temps qu'elles avaient passés ensemble et tous à cette soirée savaient qu'elles allaient remettre le couverts pour quelques mois, avant qu'une des deux n'aille voir ailleurs. Tous, y compris les demoiselles sus-nommées. Sam et Jess roucoulaient dans un coin, à l'instar de Kevin et Garth. Dean ne les avaient encore jamais vu interagir, et au fond il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance encore un peu plus longtemps. D'un côté, les deux lesbiennes chaudes comme la braises se découvrant mutuellement les amygdales sur le plan de la cuisine, et de l'autre, deux couples aux pays des bisounours, adorables à en vomir des papillons et déclencher un diabète. Trop d'hormones et de cutness dans cet appartement pour Dean, qui se retrouvait la tête ailleurs, à penser sans se l'avouer au petit voisin de dessous. Est-ce que ses amis l'auraient appréciés ? Quelle question, bien sur qu'ils l'auraient adoré... Un grand brun aux yeux bleus, la voix trop grave pour son bien, les doigts plein de peinture ou de fusain, un torse de-

\- Hé, mais ton appart n'est pas très loin au fait...

Et on en revenait là. A Benny et à ses idées. Honnêtement, Dean aurait accepter en temps normal. Mais pas là. Certes, son esprit saturait de phéromones, fixer sur les joies des plaisirs à deux... Mais juste, pas avec Benny. Non, vraiment, pas avec lui. Il avait beau avoir les yeux bleus, non vraiment...

\- Pas ce soir. Soupira Ale avec un sourire avant de reprendre une gorgée de Whisky - faut dire que c'est bon cette connerie. -

Il aurait peut-être du se taire, au vu du regard interrogatif que lui lança son ami, à sa mine interloquée et à son fort peu discret :

\- Comment a "Pas ce soir" ?! C'est justement un soir parfait pour ce genre de chose, j'ai des couilles à vider moi ! Pas ce soir, pas ce soir ; j't'en foutrais des "Pas ce soir" moi ! Me dis pas que t'es pas en chien, j'te croirais pas ! A moins que tu n'me cache quelque chose ! Est-ce que tu me cache quelque chose Dean ?

Bravo. Niveau discrétion, on repassera hein. Benny à toujours su faire dans la dentelle, y a pas a dire... Toutes les têtes de la soirée s'étaient tournées vers eux à cet éclats de voix et dévisageaient Dean, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ce dernier aperçut même son jeune frère ricaner. Lui ne savait que trop bien le sous-entendus dans ce "Pas ce soir". Et cela ne rendait Dean que plus sur les crocs - si c'est possible -. C'était bien au delà de la frustration sexuelle, il ne se voilait plus la face : Il s'était entiché de son voisin. Vous la connaissez non, cette petite voix qui vous dit " Mais que tu es con, tu aurais du dire ça à ce moment ! " ou alors " J'aurais pas du faire ça, mais plutôt ça..." Cette petite frustration du "Trop tard, gros. Dans une autre vie peut-être." Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Et bien dites-vous que Dean, il la ressentait puissance dix, cette frustration. Damned, c'était tout un enfer pour sa propre personne, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Peut-être pas assez d'alcool dans l'organisme... Ou beaucoup trop, au choix. Il fronça les sourcils en cherchant à se rappeler pourquoi il était soudainement le centre de l'attention avant de s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Frustration, Castiel, pas ce soir Benny ; Ah oui ça y est, il remettait.

\- J'ai soif. Fut tout ce qu'il pu sortir.

Un rire générale secoua l'assemblée avant que tous repartent à leur activités. Charlie lâcha tout de même les hanches de Meg pour se pencher vers lui et lui claquer un baisé sonore sur la joue, l'éblouir d'un de ses sourires adorables et même lui offrit un clin d'œil. A croire que cette situation l'amusait et- Hé mais attend. Elle ne connaissait en rien des déboires sentimentaux de Dean, n'est-ce pas ? Ce dernier la fixa, cherchant à percer son secret. Mais la jeune femme préféra ne faire comme si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt soudain que lui portait son ami, et préférait amplement faire l'hôte parfaite en ramenant de la cuisine quelques douceurs à grignoter. Soupirant de nouveau, Dean se redressa, verre à la main afin d'aller acquérir une énième boisson. Honnêtement, il aurait bien aimé avoir la capacité de se noyer dans son whisky, parce qu'il sentait le regard brûlant de Benny sur sa nuque, et il savait très bien que ce dernier n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt. Il faudrait un miracle pour lui retirer cette idée de la tête - reste à savoir quelle idée : Mettre Dean dans son lit, ou lui faire cracher le morceau. Peut-être les deux, qui sait vraiment ce que pense ce bourru fana d'air marin ? - Face à la table qui servait de bar, Dean fixa les bouteilles sans vraiment réussir à se choisir. Trop de choix s'offrait à lui. Une catastrophe liquide en sommes.

Une jolie rousse se glissa à ses côtés.

\- Si tu ne trouve pas ton plaisir, il y a toujours un petit quelque chose pour toi dans la cuisine.

Comprenant aisément qu'elle parlait de sa sacro-sainte bière, il offrit un sourire à sa lesbienne préféré avant de quitter le bar pour aller chercher son péché mignon.

Il avait bien faillit ne pas entendre les quelques coups discret à la porte. Sans même réaliser qu'à sa connaissance, ils n'attendaient personne de plus, il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant - et oserais-je dire, titubant - vers cette dernière, et l'ouvrit.

Sonovabitch. Cette teinte de bleu devrait vraiment être interdite sérieux.

Un petit sourire gêné.

\- Bonsoir Dean.

Et cette voix... Grand dieu. Cette voix !

Dean plissa des yeux et avança la main pour enfoncer un doigt dans l'épaule du nouvel arrivant.

\- Aïe ! Pesta ce dernier quand Dean força le contact un peu plus. Un claque sur la main.

\- S'cuze moi de vérifier si c'est pas le whisky qui me joue des tours, petit Castiel. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, t'voulais pas venir.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, ayant l'air bien embêté. Dean eu un sourire en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés faussement accusateurs.

\- Avoue maintenant que tu ne peux résister à mes charmes, ça nous éviteras de longs silences.

Dean ne pu que se délecter des rougeurs que lui offrait Castiel en cet instant, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Disons que ton amie est.. Très persuasive.

Comme si elle avait pressentit que l'on parlait d'elle, Charlie apparu aux côtés de Dean en lui enlaçant la taille.

\- Castiel ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas tout compte fait ! J'allais descendre te traîner par les parties honteuses jusqu'ici !

Castiel lança un regard à Dean, semblant dire " Qu'est-ce que je te disais ?!". L'écossais haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Si Charlie te fait peur, j'attends de voir comment tu vas trouver Meg. Elle, c'est le suppôt de Satan en personne.

Une voix dernière la porte de la cuisine a moitié ouverte se fit entendre.

\- J'ai entendu ça Et ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortit vivant après cet affront, Dean Jensen Fabrice Winchester !

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en se retournant.

\- D'où tu connais mon nom complet toi ?!

Meg, dans toute sa splendeur démoniaque dans sa robe de cocktail fendue, un verre de martini à la main, le snoba un instant.

\- J'ai mes sources, mon chérie. Lâcha-t-il en lui tirant discrètement la langue avant de disparaître dans le salon.

Un soupire désespéré de Dean, un rire de Charlie, un sourire à faire pleurer les anges de Castiel. Cette soirée se passait encore mieux que Dean ne l'avait espéré au final.

* * *

_Et vous savez quoi ? Le chapitre 7 arrive dans quelques minutes. Une heures, tout au plus, histoire que je puisse le corriger d'ici là._

_Je vous aime très fort, vous imaginez même pas a quel point. _

_OUI ! J'ai beaucoup trop bu pour une fin d'après midi, mais.. Que voulez-vous. J'ai réalisé que quand j'avais des amies qui venaient chez moi boire un verre, j'étais affreusement productive _

_Héhéhéhé... ***part écrire le chapitre 8***_

_xoxo, 'Win, qui vous aime. Très fort. Genre,beaucoup très fort. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Vous avais-je parlé de mes problèmes de connexion ? Hier soir, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pu poster le chapitre 6, mais après, pouf. Plus rien. UNE CATASTROPHE ! èOé Enfin bref. Pour la fin, je vais peut-être vous le poster le jour de mon anniv. Soit vendredi. Vous pourrez attendre jusque là ? ^^'_

_Pour le moment de la cuisine – vous comprendrez en lisant – je vous propose de vous mettre en fond Moondust de Jaymes Young, suivit de Dark Star, du même chanteur. Enjoy mes amis, enjoy... _

_Love U_

* * *

\- Mais cooooomment c'est possible ?!

\- Bah c'est totalement possible, étant donné que c'est mon cas !

\- Mais on ne peut pas vivre sans avoir vu Star Wars !

\- Mais ...

\- Dean a raison, Castiel. Star Wars, c'comme Harry Potter : Faut les avoir vu.

Castiel se redressa, les yeux brillants. Il n'avait bu que quelques verres et n'avait apparemment pas la même descente que Dean et ses amis, tant son sourire était tremblant.

\- Je suis adepte des bouquins moi. Harry Potter, je les ai jamais vu mais les dévorer et attendre la sortie en pleine nuit devant les librairies, je recommence quand vous voulez. Déclara-t-il avec un petit ricanement.

Un silence s'imposa. Castiel perdit son sourire, sur d'avoir dit une bêtise. Dean poussa un grand soupire en fermant les yeux et se massant les tempes.

\- Oh non, c'pas vr-

\- MON DIEU, HOMME DE MA VIE ! Hurla soudainement Charlie, faisant sursauter Castiel.

Elle sauta de son canapé pour se jeter sur le pauvre homme qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien, assit à même le sol devant la table basse. Dean, à sa droite, réussit à récupérer son verre d'alcool avant que Charlie ne le fasse basculer par terre pour l'entraîner dans un grand câlin.

\- Il s'est fait une amie direct, plus besoin de le bizuter. Ricana Sam en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa chérie qui lui caressa les cheveux.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Rho, c'est bon hein. Il a fait que lire des livres, j'ai envie de dire que-

\- NON DEAN ! Tu ne comprend pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre tant que tu ne les auras pas lut ! D'ailleurs, je ne te parlerais plus jusqu'alors !

\- C'est ça, oué. Tu m'la d'jà faite, cette menace. Et tu l'as jamais tenu, petite idiote !

\- SALE MOLDU ! Je te renie ! Hurla-t-elle fièrement, à cheval sur les hanches de Castiel en pointant Dean du doigt.

Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds, un air plus que choqué sur le visage.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami ! Je te renie, Dean Winchester ! - Elle pencha la tête vers Castiel, lui claquant un baiser alcoolisé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes de stupeur. - Toi par contre, tu es l'homme de ma vie, partons à Las-Vegas et marrions-nous.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer qu'il en était hors de question, que si Castiel devait aller se marier à Las Vegas, se serait avec lui parce qu'il l'avait vu en premier, mais un rire le stoppa dans son élan et l'empêcha de dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui ainsi que de le sauver d'un grand moment de malaise. Un rire cristallin qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu. Ce son de clochette, d'une manière totalement clichée - et parfaitement assumée - provoqua en lui un tourbillon d'émotions si diverses qu'il ne pu que retenir une chose : Il aimait ce rire. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en sentit ses joues rougir. Ou peut-être était-ce la vu d'un Castiel hilare, rouge lui aussi, tentant vainement de se redresser alors que Charlie continuait de lui demander de l'épouser en se pendant à son cou qui le faisait rougir.

\- Tu es très agréable, adorable même, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre.

\- Ça tombe bien ! Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es pas le mien non plus. Pas assez de poitrine. Mais nos enfants ne pourraient être que magnifiques, cultivés et intelligents ! Notre fils, ce sera un petit Sirius Junior ; notre fille une petite Nymphadora, toute de rose vêtue, et...

Dean déporta son attention de la conversation pour se focaliser sur la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule, ainsi que le souffle chargé en alcool de Benny tout contre son oreille.

\- Tu es un petit cachotié, tu sais ça ? Mais j'aurais fait la même chose. Un petit bout comme ça, ça se garde enfermé dans un placard, histoire qu'on le me le pique pas. Très bon choix.

Dean aurait bien voulut grogner, mais il fut interrompu par la musique - ayant fortement diminué son volume sonore durant la soirée - qui se fit de nouveau entendre dans tout l'appartement, voire même le quartier. Meg se tourna vers eux, sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

\- Sans alcool, la fête est plus folle, qu'ils disent. Pas d'accord ! Cria-t-elle en levant le poing, riant aux éclats.

Chacun approuva à sa manière, allant sur la piste de danse improvisée, restant sur le canapé en sautillant au rythme de la musique, d'autres retournant au bar une énième fois pour trouver à boire ou grignoter un petit quelque chose. La tête de Benny entra dans le champs de vision de Dean, lui offrant un sourire et un signe de tête vers Castiel, qui se débattait contre Charlie.

\- Non, mais je en sais pas danser...

\- Nous non plus ! Allez vient, ça va être marrant !

\- Non vraiment, je...

Dean les rejoignit et attrapa le bras de son amie.

\- Hey Charlie, s'il veut pas danser, il dansera pas voyons.

La jeune rousse le fixa puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant la moue.

\- Toi et tes aires de chevalier servant, tu casses tout mon délire ! - Elle leva les bras en signe de soumission - Fort bien, j'ai compris ! Je vous laisse et vais rejoindre la DJ !

Elle les planta là tous les deux. Castiel se tourna vers Dean et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

\- Tu viens de me sauver d'un grand moment de solitude, merci beaucoup.

\- Avec plaisir.

Dean se perdit un moment dans le bleu des yeux de son vis à vis. Toute cette intensité... Il avait cette impression de se perdre dans une palette plus qu'impressionnante de teintes différentes. Il aurait pu très facilement perdre la notion du temps s'il n'entendait pas son sang battre la mesure de la musique dans ses oreilles. Au lieux de cela, il réussit à s'arracher à sa contemplation et observer sa bague, forte intéressante au demeurant.

\- Je t'offre un verre pour te remercier ?

Peut-être avait il mal calculé les distances, mais il avait l'impression que la voix de Castiel était soudainement bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Dean releva les yeux, amusé - et pour le détail, il ne rêvait pas, Castiel s'était bien rapproché -

\- Ça t'arrange bien hein, c'est pas toi qui paye.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Il faudra donc que je t'invite dehors pour te payer un verre en bon et due forme.

\- Dans les règles de l'art ? Questionna Dean, une pointe d'espoir fleurissant en son seins.

\- Il faudra bien. Répondit le Peintre avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

Dean sentit ses joues frémirent avant que son palpitant ne s'emballe et que l'impatience ne pulse dans ses veines. Son sourire provoqua des rougeurs à Castiel, mais malheureusement, son cerveau un peu trop imbibé n'enregistra pas l'information. Castiel lui attrapa son bras et le tira vers le bar.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en se servant une larme de whisky, bien qu'il n'ai pas terminé son verre précédent.

Dean haussa les épaules et lui toucha le coude pour lui montrer la cuisine d'un signe de tête. Sauf qu'il avait oublié que Castiel ne faisait pas partit de leur bande d'amis et n'avait pas traduit son signe de tête par "Je vais chercher une bière, ne bouge pas." Alors il faut bien comprendre sa réaction quand il sortit la tête du réfrigérateur, avec sa petite bière en main, se retournant pour tomber sur le regard limpide de Castiel qui le fixait. Il en sursauta et faillit en lâcher sa bouteille, laissant un cri - tout a fait virile lui échapper, ce qui arracha un rire doux à Castiel.

\- Je t'ai fait peur peut-être.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout. Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout.

Castiel plissa des yeux, souriant comme jamais, portant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Menteur va.

Dean fit la moue et renifla dédaigneusement en se retenant de lui tirer la langue. Mais Castiel semblait avoir remarquer son manège et lui sourit, tandis qu'il s'adossait à la petite table, le fixant. Dean aurait très bien pu rapidement se trouver mal à l'aise sous ce regard, mais il n'en fut rien.

Certes, peut-être se sentait-il mis à nu sous ce regard délicieux, mais c'était justement ça qui était terriblement excitant. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour s'éviter de glousser comme une collégienne - Vous l'imaginez vous ? Lui, glousser ? Naaan, soyons sérieux - sans le quitter des yeux, Dean s'adossa au réfrigérateur. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à siroter leurs boissons et à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux. Mais surtout, comprenez bien : La cuisine n'était pas bien grande, toute en longueur et pas vraiment en largeur. Alors oui, en se laissant aller contre la table pour Castiel et contre le frigo pour Dean, leurs jambes se touchaient. De plus, on aurait pu croire que le silence allait leur suffire, qu'une certaine tension allait s'installer, perdurer jusqu'à enfin les faire craquer ? Et bien non.

Très vite, ils se mirent à parler. De tout, de rien, enfin... Surtout de rien. C'était aussi léger que leur conversation par fenêtres interposées, mais en mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Dean n'était pas du genre fétichiste, mais honnêtement, la voix de son voisin le laissant pantelant. Elle était sombre et douce à la fois, et même s'il savait que l'alcool altérait un peu sa perception, il était sur que même sobre, il ressentirait les même frisson parcourir son échine sous cette octave inhabituelle. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment avoir bougé - sûrement quand un des invités de la soirée voulut recouper quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent en farfouillant dans le frigo - mais quand ils se turent un instant, la cuisse de Dean était appuyée contre celle de Castiel et ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient quasiment abordés tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, Dean s'esclaffant des pitreries d'un des aînés du Peintre, ainsi que ses déboires de familles ; Castiel avait assuré ne plus pouvoir prendre Sam au sérieux dès que Dean eu finit de lui conter leur histoire d'enfances les plus délectables. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le mécanicien lâchant même un soupir de bien-être. La musique de la soirée leur parvenait étouffée, les parlottes des invités et les éclats de rires leur semblaient de doux murmures de là où ils étaient, le tout mit ensemble leur offrait une ambiance feutrée, renforcée par la douce lumière des lampadaires qui se répercutait sur le pan de mur de la ruelle sur laquelle donnait la petite fenêtre de la cuisine, Dean ayant éteins l'ampoule trop agressive pour son cerveau alcoolisé de la pièce au milieu de leur discussion sans queue ni tête. Dean posa son verre sur la table et se frotta les yeux, puis entreprit de se dégoter une cigarette avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour y expédier la futur fumée, gloussant à moitié. Castiel le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, cherchant sûrement à comprendre d'où provenait son éclat de rire. Dean lui offrit un sourire resplendissant alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position confortable contre le mur tout en titubant.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop bu. Déclara-t-il en s'esclaffant devant sa propre remarque, qu'il trouva stupide.

\- Je vois ça. Répondit Castiel avec un sourire.

\- Te moques pas !

\- J'ai rien dit.

\- Je sais tout ! Je suis telekinepathe ! Lança Dean d'un éclat de voix, les yeux brillant, sa clope au coin du bec.

Il batailla un moment avec le briquet qu'il avait dans les mains, n'arrivant pas vraiment à coordonner ses geste. Avec un petit rire, Castiel secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de lui et lui prendre le fameux briquet des mains.

\- Telekinepathe, hein ?

Dean loucha en regardant sa cigarette.

\- Bah ouais.

\- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le mot que tu cherches. Lui apprit son voisin avec un petit sourire que Dean trouva craquant.

Mais sa réflexion le laissa dubitatif et il fronça les sourcils alors que Castiel réussissait à avoir une flammèche. La lueur de cette dernière dansa sur son visage et Dean se perdit dans la contemplation de son grain de peau, sa fossette au coin de ses lèvres et- Ô grand dieu, ses lèvres ! Et puis ses yeux qui le fixaient et- Wait, what ?

Dean rougit de s'être fait prendre la main dans la sac et inspira un peu trop brutalement. La fumée de sa cigarette lui brûla la gorge et il toussa un instant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Là j'me moque de toi. Ricana Castiel.

Il arracha un sourire à Dean qui lui frappa gentiment l'épaule, marmonnant un "Méchant" à peine audible entre deux toux. Arrivant enfin à reprendre son souffle, il essuya du dos de la main une larme de douleur traîtresse qui roulait sur sa joue et renifla dédaigneusement. Bon, il faut avouer qu'il était pas vraiment crédible, ainsi affalé contre le mur, après s'être bataillé avec un malheureux briquet et que Castiel, tel un chevalier au secours de sa belle, lui vienne en aide, mais laissons lui l'illusion qu'il maitrisait parfaitement la situation.

\- Et si c'est pas telekinepathe le mot, kékecé ?

\- Télépathe. Ou telekinesiste. C'est pas vraiment la même chose. Sourit son vis-à-vis.

Dieu qu'il était près...

\- C'lui qui lit dans les pensées. Pourquoi t'es pas aussi alcoolisé que moi ? Murmura Dean, soudainement un peu boudeur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai assez bu comme ça. Et c'est télépathe.

\- Putain, j'ai la dalle maintenant que tu me parles de pâtes.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel rit plus franchement, arrachant un sourire un peu béat du mécanicien.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre riait - il avait bu, que voulez-vous, son cerveau ne tournait pas trop comme il le devrait -.

\- Rien. Soupira Castiel, toujours aussi souriant. Il haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête sur sa droite. Et d'ailleurs, si tu es télépathe, qu'est-ce que je pense là ?

\- Que tu veux m'embrasser. Tenta Dean. Parce moi, j'en ai envie.

Un silence se fit. Ils étaient près. Beaucoup trop près. Dean ne pouvait défaire son regard des lèvres de Castiel, roses, fines, étirées dans un sourire amusé. Il avait la gorge sèche, le cerveau qui tournait au ralentit. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne l'enregistre, au même titre que le regard de Castiel qui suivit le mouvement en déglutissant.

\- Dean...

Ce dernier releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux beaucoup trop bleu de son voisin beaucoup trop près sous son murmure beaucoup trop intense.

\- Je... Je t'ai mentit.

Dean cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Tu t'appelles Castiella ?

Castiel rit de nouveau - Dean était un vrai bout-en train, que voulez-vous. - avant de le fixer, de nouveau soudainement sérieux.

Trop près, beaucoup trop près...

\- Je... Je veux pas qu'on oublie.

Ils savaient tous deux de quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser ses thermes. Dean savait parfaitement. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas oublier le baiser avorté de l'ascenseur. Lui non plus ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécut. Et entendre Castiel lui murmurer ces quelques mots fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine, battement erratique qu'il n'arrivait pas à stopper.

Ils étaient près, bien trop près. Mais qu'importe, n'est-ce pas ? L'alcool débride, l'alcool annihile l'instinct. Tout l'intérêt de l'alcool soit dit en passant. N'était-ce pas le but, sérieusement ?

Ils étaient près. Bien trop près.

Sa main crocheta la cravate de son voisin pour l'attirer encore plus près. C'est ce qu'il voulait, c'est ce qu'il désirait. Au diable leur promesse futile et douloureuse, au diable leurs échanges qui se voulaient prudes et innocent. Ils se désiraient à s'en perdre corps et âme et ils le savaient, putain. Avant cela, ils ne s'étaient vu que quelques heures et ils étaient déjà dépendant. Dean voulait se noyer dans cette fringance au goût désirable de vieux pins, de peinture fraîche agrémenté d'une odeur d'automne et Castiel vibrait de toutes les fibres de son corps. La cigarette tomba au sol alors que leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, enfin. Elles en avaient fait du chemin pour se retrouver enfin là.

Ce baiser avait goût de liberté, de fraîcheur et de foyer.

Dean n'avait jamais connu ça, aussi rapidement, avec aucune de ses conquêtes. Personne, même dans son état d'ébriété plus ou moins avancée, ne lui avait convenu aussi rapidement. Il avait une vision étrange des choses par rapport à ça. Pour lui, tout se joue non pas dans le premier contact, mais dans le premier baiser. Qu'il soit doux, bestiale, avide, précipité ou timide, il correspondait toujours à ce que les deux partit attendait ce qui en découlerait. Et là, c'était... C'était juste tout. Tout. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Enfin si, parfait, mais on tombait dans le cliché, et le cliché à du mauvais pour une relation, aussi solide soit-elle. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait penser autrement. Jamais lèvres ne lui avaient semblé aussi désirables qu'en cet instant, aussi en harmonie avec les siennes, c'en était effrayant d'ailleurs.

Mais là tout de suite, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient lascivement, plus naturellement encore qu'on ne pouvait l'être encore qu'au bout de plusieurs années de fréquentation essentiellement, les bras de Dean agrippant possessivement mais non moins doucement les hanches de Castiel qui avait perdu ses mains dans les cheveux et le dos du mécanicien, ce dernier ne se serait vu ailleurs pour rien au monde. Le désir pulsait dans ses veines, la satisfaction aussi.

_Enfin !_ Se disait-il en premier lieu.

_Le désire-t-il vraiment ?_ Résonnait en second plan.

_Suis-je en train de rêver ?_ Le tiraillait enfin.

Le goût du whisky, du tabac à peine consommé qu'ils se partageait n'avait et n'aurait jamais eu aussi bon goût qu'en cet instant précis, alors qu'ils se perdaient dans l'autre trop rapidement et en même temps coupé hors du temps et de l'espace.

Ils n'y avaient plus qu'eux deux, ce baiser au goût de délivrance trop attendue et leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

C'était beaucoup et pas assez.

Trop et trop peu.

Un équilibre parfait, une alchimie à côté de laquelle ils auraient pu passer sans même ne serait-ce se douter de l'existence si la chance n'avait pas été de leur côté.

Comme quoi, tout arrive à qui sait attendre et l'univers fait bien les choses.

Leurs séparation en quête d'air ne se fit pas ressentir comme telle, il respirait l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, haletants et chancelants sous le poids insoupçonnable de leurs sensations et de leur sentiments qui s'entremêlaient pour créer un véritable feu d'artifice dans leurs corps et esprit.

Ils étaient un, et rien d'autre.

Lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas ? Aucune idée.

Est-ce qu'ils voulaient recommencer ? Et comment !

Qui se mit en route en premier, sûrement Dean. Suivit puis relayer par Castiel. Ils vibraient à la même fréquence, ils devinaient sans faute ce que l'autre voulait et personne ne les vit partir de chez Charlie.

Ils ne manqueraient pas de toute façon.

Ils avaient trop de chose à rattraper et trop de choses à vivre à deux pour s'oublier dans des bienséances qui ne leur correspondait pas.

Ils riaient comme deux enfants alors qu'ils tentaient de descendre les marches et qu'ils les rataient à moitié. L'euphorie les rendait pantelant et à la fois tellement conscient de leurs geste, s'en était effarant, grisant, et tout-puissant. Ils se perdaient dans l'autre pour se retrouver à deux, plus fort que jamais. C'était décousu et harmonieux, tellement différent de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusqu'alors, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de prendre leur première bouffée d'air et qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre pleinement.

Alors Dean se retrouvait à goûter pleinement la peau du cou de Castiel tandis que ce dernier cherchait à trouver la bonne clé pour rentrer chez lui afin d'emporter son paquetage secret jusqu'au creux accueillant de ses draps et d'en profiter jusqu'au petit matin, le rire qu'ils partagèrent fut comme un électrochoc. Ce n'était que l'alcool qui décuplait ainsi leur sensation, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se perdaient dans leurs propres esprit, ayant l'impression de comprendre bien mieux l'autre que sa propre personne, mais ce n'était qu'une sensation grisante provoquée par l'ébriété, hein ? Ils ne pouvaient pas réellement être aussi... Aussi...

Devaient-ils vraiment inventer un nouveau mot pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant ?

Les lèvres se retrouvèrent, les doigts se lièrent, les jambes percutèrent le lit et les corps se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas dans un bruit mou. Les vêtements furent vite abandonnés, les membres s'enchevêtrèrent, les murmures se firent profond et langoureux, les gestes tendres et délicats. Trop de sensations insoupçonnées, trop de douceur dans cette étreinte. Jamais rien vécût de tel, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Totalement inédit.

Le monde n'existait plus. Percevait seul l'enchevêtrement de leur membres totalement désordonnés et néanmoins l'harmonie parfaite de leurs corps l'un glissant contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, aussi doux et délicat qu'un voile de satin et aussi sauvage dont seule la Luxure incarnée était capable. Leurs gestes devinrent brutaux, leurs baisers brûlants, leurs gémissement déchirants, leur étreinte possessive, leur halètement le souffle de l'autre.

Puis la délivrance, enfin. Comme une Eden que chacun chercherait à atteindre sans y parvenir, ces deux là s'y retrouvèrent plongés en un instant, sans avoir rien demandé à personne, pour ne plus en sortir.

Le hasard fait bien les choses. La nature aussi. L'univers remet toujours tout à sa place.

Et eux venaient de la trouver.

* * *

_TADAAAAAAAAAAA ! ENFIIIIN ! _

_Vous l'aviez attendu, hein ? Oui, ce n'est que peu décrit, tout sur les sensations. J'aime écrire de cette manière. Parce que ce que je veux leur faire vivre est au delà de l'aspect physique, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais faire un lemon très détaillé. Vous m'suivez ? Non ? C'pas grave, vous devrez vous contenter de ça x)_

_J'vous aime, et une review ne mange toujours pas de pain, ne me fait pas manger non plus, mais mon petit cœur aime savoir ce que vous pensez. _

_Xoxo, 'Win ( Mon correcteur a voulut mettre Winchester. Pourquoi pas ***sort*** )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonsoir ! _

_Non, je ne suis pas en retard... Une semaine et deux jours, c'est pas beaucoup ! … N'est-ce pas ? ***se cache*** Voici donc la dernière partie de cette histoire. Sachant qu'au départ, cela ne devait être qu'une OS, qu'elle est devenue ensuite une fanfic en seulement 4 chapitres... pour finalement finir en 8 chapitres... On peut dire que c'est ce genre d'histoire qui te prend et qui veut plus te lâcher x) _

_En tout cas, je tiens tous à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews, pour les follows, les fav', les guest ainsi que les lecteurs/suiveurs anonymes. Je vous retrouves en bas =D _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La douceur des draps le fit frissonner. Il bougea un peu, roulant dans la soie à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui le réveilla. Ainsi que le soleil qui l'aveugla. Nope, pas normal le soleil de son lit. Il ouvrit les yeux. La douceur et la chaleur de sa couche n'était définitivement pas la sienne et bien qu'agréable, le mis sur ses gardes et il tenta de retrouver ses esprits rapidement.

Puis la soirée lui revint en mémoire par flash. La soirée de Charlie, les jeux de comptoir, la réécriture du monde, parce qu'ils étaient bien mieux que tous les autres, Castiel qui se pointe, ayant été invité par la geekette, puis la cuisine. Leur baiser, leur moment rien qu'à eux.  
Dean ne chercha même pas à réprimer le sourire qui fendit son visage à cet instant, se détendant de nouveau. Il était bien. Vraiment bien. Fermant les yeux, il laissa s'échapper un petit soupire de contentement. Mais malheureusement, un détail brisa sa petite bulle de bonheur.

Il était seul.

Se redressant entre les draps, il jeta un regard à la chambre. Sa chemise avait été négligemment jetées sur quelques toiles vierges qui traînaient, son pantalon était aux abonnés absent et les fringues de Castiel n'étaient pas là non plus. Par contre, son boxer était à porté de main. Mais voulait-il vraiment l'attraper ?

\- Cas ?

Sa voix étaient méconnaissable. Rauque, enrouée, abîmée par l'alcool et la nicotine qu'il s'était enfilée dans la soirée... Et peut-être aussi à cause de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés tous deux. Sûrement d'ailleurs. Dean ne s'était pas retenu... et son amant non plus d'ailleurs, à en jugé les traces d'ongles sur son torse et sûrement leurs jumelles qui devaient parsemées son dos.  
Alors qu'il comptait se racler la gorge pour rendre sa voix plus claire, la porte s'ouvrit. Dans l'encadrement, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon lâche qui retombait sur ses hanches, laissant entre-apercevoir un V joliment dessiné, Castiel s'adossa, les bras croisés sur son torse. Dean contempla la vue qui, il faut bien l'avouer, lui plaisait énormément et se laissa de nouveau allé dans les draps, glissant ses bras derrière sa tête pour lui offrit un sourire enjôleur.

\- Bonjour. Susurra-t-il.

Castiel continua de le fixer, avant qu'un sourire amusé n'éclaire ses traits et qu'il pose sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte. Dean haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est moi qui te fait rire comme ça ?

\- Non. Je me disais que tu allais très bien avec mes draps.

Le jeune mécanicien éclata de rire. Oui, c'est vrai qu'il allait bien avec la déco. Castiel le suivit dans son rire avant de se reprendre bien vite.

\- Dean... Il faut qu'on parle.

Aoutch.  
Ça ne présageait rien de bon...

Le sus-nommé perdit son sourire et se crispa. Ouaip, ça sentait pas bon du tout. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant et priant intérieurement.

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que cette nuit était une erreur, sinon je répond plus de rien.

Pas de réponse. Dean pesta, sortant tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'ils pouvait connaître. Un soupire de la part de Castiel.

\- Dean, le prend pas comme ça, s'il te plaît...

\- Non mais faut vraiment que tu choisisses ce que tu veux ! Que tu prennes une décision une bonne fois pour toute, parce que tu me fais tourner en bourrique et moi comme un con, j'me laisse avoir ! Réfléchis deux minutes, et ose me dire dans les yeux que hier ça comptait pas.

Castiel ne répondit pas, ses yeux bleus perdus dans ceux émeraudes de son amant de la veille. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Donc c'est ça, hein ? J'récupère mes sapes et adieu bonjour ?

\- Non !

Un nouveau silence se fit, bien trop lourd.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Dean, la gorge serrée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, fixant son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre ne répondit pas.

\- Cas... qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je suis perdu...

Le Peintre soupira en se frottant les tempes. Et son silence qui s'éternisait... Dean sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et son souffle lui manquer. Bien alors... Il baissa les yeux, résigné, laissant la déception et tous les sentiments néfastes qui l'accompagnait souvent l'envahir. Évitant soigneusement le regard de celui qui fut, le temps d'une nuit, tout ce qu'il avait attendu jusqu'alors sans même ne l'avoir soupçonné, il sortit du lit, nu comme au premier jour pour attraper son boxer.

\- Non, Dean... S'il te plaît, le prend pas comme ça...

\- Et tu veux que je le prennes comment, hein ? Lâcha-t-il bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulut en se tournant vers lui, écartant les bras d'un geste vif pour souligner sa rancœur, faisant voler son boxer à travers la pièce dans ce geste. Oups.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

\- Je... Toi et moi, c'est compromis. Je veux dire, cette situation, ton père-

\- AH NON ! N'amènes pas mon père là où il n'a pas lieu d'être !

\- Mais reconnais que cette situation n'est pas la plus parfaite pour... pour aller plus loin ! Lâcha Castiel en haussant la voix à son tour.

\- C'est toi qui ne nous laisses aucune chance en cet instant, pas mon connard de père !

\- Tu ne comprends pas !

\- ALORS EXPLIQUES MOI !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de commencer quelque chose basé sur le mensonge !

A peine avait il fini sa phrase que Castiel sembla le regretter. Toutes couleurs quitta son visage et il eu même un mouvement de recul. Dean fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce dont il parlait.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es casé, je te croirais pas... Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure étranglé.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire dire ça...

\- Je t'ai assez épié pour savoir que tu n'as personne dans ta vie, Cas.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais Dean le fit taire d'un signe de main.

\- Je sais, c'est un comportement totalement malsain, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais on en serait pas là si ça n'avait pas été le cas. J'veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, tu me l'as toi même reproché dans l'ascenseur !

Castiel ferma les yeux, soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer Dean, désormais debout dans son plus simple apparat, ce dernier décela sans problème de la tristesse dans ses prunelles bleues.

\- C'est… de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Dean ferma les yeux. Oh, c'était donc ça. D'un autre côté, il s'attendait à quoi d'autre exactement ? Castiel avait raison, ce n'était pas les meilleurs conditions pour commencer quelque chose. Dean n'était pourtant pas du genre à vouloir s'engager, voire même il fuyait l'engagement. Il s'amusait beaucoup trop seul pour tout abandonné et se retrouvé enchaîné à quelqu'un pour une durée indéterminée. Sauf que bien sur, comme la chance semblait être de son côté depuis quelques temps, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un lui donnant l'envie d'une routine à deux alors que ses jours étaient comptés. Et pourtant, Castiel lui aurait bien donné l'envie de se battre pour eux, contre le monde entier s'il le fallait. Mais il n'y mettait vraiment pas du siens.

Soupirant, Dean regarda autour de lui pour déterminé où son boxer avait fuit pour cesser cet attentat à la pudeur dont il faisait preuve. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Castiel, se sentant bien trop blesser pour lui tenir tête.

\- Dean... Tenta malgré tout le Peintre en gémissant lamentablement pour attirer son attention.

Le mécano continua de l'éviter et sautillait à moitié pour enfiler son pantalon.

\- Dean... Continua Castiel. Je t'assure, c'est pas à cause de toi. C'est.. C'est moi qui-

\- Tu vas vraiment toutes me les faire ? Grogna Dean en cherchant des yeux son haut.

\- ... De quoi ?

\- Les excuses minables de ruptures. Tu sais, les fameux "_C'est pas toi, c'est moi_" que tu viens gracieusement de m'offrir, ou encore "_Je te mérite pas_", sa dérive "_Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi_" ou enfin le glorieux et tristement célèbre "_J'ai juste besoin d'une pause_". Tout cela ne servirait à rien parce que, Hey, surprise ! On est pas un couple ! Alors tu sais quoi, on va faire comme la dernière fois, on va faire l'autruche, retourner à notre petite vie merdique, on se parlera plus, je te promets de plus te mater, on oublie toute cette histoire puisque visiblement, on est très fort à ce jeux là !

Et plus les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, plus ils lui laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, comme un poison ; et il s'efforçait de tout les cracher au plus vite. Il n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler son haut sur lequel il venait de mettre la main que Castiel explosa.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, Dean Winchester !

Ce dernier se retourna, le regardant enfin.

\- Je te permets pas !

Castiel était rouge de colère, les poings serrés, bien campé sur ses jambes, adroitement placé pour empêcher Dean de sortir.

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Dean. Je déteste que l'on me force la main pour quoique ce soit, qu'on me pousse dans mes retranchements ou encore qu'on me traite comme tu es en train de le faire. Je t'interdis de remettre en doute ce que je peux bien penser, ce que je peux bien ressentir. Je suis pas un de ces connards que tu peux chopper en claquant des doigts à la sortie d'un bar ! Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, et la nuit qu'on a passé à dépassée toutes mes attentes et est de loin la meilleure nuit que j'ai partagé jusque là, et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'en ai partagé que peu. Je suis difficile d'accès, Dean, et je ne m'ouvre que difficilement au autres. Mais avec toi, c'est comme si c'était naturel, que ce ne pouvait se passer autrement. Je suis quelqu'un de compliqué, difficile d'accès et pourtant, tu as réussit à passer toutes les défenses que j'avais pu me crée, et tu te retrouves là, dans ma chambre, à m'insulter à moitié sans avoir toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre tout l'enjeu de la chose. Tu veux savoir la vérité ?! Fait est que j'ai honte. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, de la manière dont je t'ai parlé dans l'ascenseur. Je ne suis pas seulement tout noir ou seulement tout blanc comme tu sembles le penser, et il se trouve que je n'ai aucun droite de te reprocher ça parce que... Parce que...

Castiel parlait de plus en plus vite, se perdait dans ses déclarations, dans ses propres pensées, et commençait sérieusement à perdre pied quand il se mit à hyper-ventiler. Une crise de panique semblait pointé le bout de son nez et Dean, alerté par son comportement, oublia toute animosité pour le rejoindre à grands pas pour lui serrer doucement les épaules, lui rappelant qu'il devait respirer calmement, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il restait là et qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il aurait besoin de lui. Castiel mit quelques longues minutes à se calmer et baissa finalement la tête.

\- La vérité Dean, c'est que je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher tes coups d'œil par chez moi, parce que c'est égoïste, méchant et plein de mauvaise foi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Questionna doucement Dean, cherchant son regard avec un petit sourire de satisfaction en le voyant reprendre pied.

\- Je... Il se trouve que... Je t'ai vu le premier.

Dean cligna quelques fois des paupières en regardant Castiel rougir et se défaire de son étreinte d'un coup d'épaule, la honte se lisant clairement sur son visage. Dean ne le quitta pas des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce que c'était que cette histoire.

\- Cas... L'appela-t-il doucement, comme on pourrait parler à un animal blessé refusant notre aide.

Ce dernier évita pourtant consciencieusement son regard. Son éclat de voix semblait l'avoir vidé de toute force et il ressemblait à une petite poupée de porcelaine fragile et docile, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Dean, d'autant plus que...

\- Comment ça, tu m'as vu en premier ? Réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissèrent, comme si au fond, il avait espéré que Dean ne fasse pas attention à ce détail. Puis, sans crier gare, il attrapa le bras de son amant pour le sortir de la chambre. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Ce fut très étrange d'observer l'appartement du peintre de l'appartement lui-même - disons que la veille, son attention était tout autre part, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... - C'était grand, lumineux et étrangement, il s'y entait comme un enfant lâché dans un magasin de jouets durant la période de fête de fin d'année en pleine nuit. Mais il tenta tout de même de se contrôler,il voulait garder un peu de dignité et de crédibilité auprès de Castiel, merci bien ! Celui-ci le guida auprès d'un groupement de toiles posées contre le mur. Ces fameuses toiles qui avaient alimentées son fantasme et dont il allait enfin pouvoir jugé la beauté et la finesse une fois que Castiel les auraient retournées vers eux. Parce que, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était relativement dur de jugé une toile quand cette dernière est côté peinture face au mur. Et pourtant, le Peintre ne semblait pas près à les lui montrer. Il se dandinait d'une jambe sur l'autre, hésitant, se triturant les doigts. Dean lui lança un regard interrogatif que Castiel capta mais fuya tout de même, marmonnant un "_Vas-y, regarde..._" que Dean ne comprit qu'à peine. Surpris, mais surtout curieux, Dean s'approcha donc des toiles et délicatement, presque religieusement, les décolla du mur. Les avaient-ils mises de cette manières pour éviter de les voir ? En avait-il honte ?

Mais quand il vit le sujet de son inspiration artistique, il comprit. Et il était sans voix. Parce que sur ces trois toiles, il n'y avait qu'une chose.

Lui.

Et il aurait très bien pu ne pas se reconnaître, et pourtant.

Lui en train de boire une bière.

Lui riant aux éclats.

Lui effeuillant délicatement une amante d'une nuit.

Un vertige le prit. Le dessin était délicat, la peintures et les nuances recherchées et élaborées. Un doute l'assaillit.

Tournant sur lui même, il repéra un autre attroupement de peintures un peu plus loin. Il s'y dirigea à grand pas.

Lui semblant danser, des lettrines graphiques urbaines indiquant "_Te quiero puta - Ramstein_" en haut et bas de l'œuvre. Et il se souvenait de cette chanson.

Lui, seulement de profil, regardant au loin.

Lui, lui et seulement lui.

Il reconnaissait certaines situations, d'autres étaient trop quotidienne pour mettre une date précise.

\- J'avais arrêter de peindre en trouvant ce boulot de comptable. Mais depuis que je t'ai aperçut, de l'autre côté de la route, je... Tout m'est revenu. Le pourquoi j'avais commencé à peindre en premier lieu... - Lui parvint la voix étranglée de Castiel. - Ça n'aurait du rester qu'un fantasme, toi et moi séparés, sans aucun contact, mais... Tu as eu ton accident. Certes, tu étais plus souvent chez toi et je pouvais donc plus... m'imprégner de ton essence, mais... Tu as commencé à regarder vers ici. Vers moi. J'ai fait comme si, mais...

Sa voix se brisa. Dean ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce qu'il voyait. Le style de Castiel se rapprochait fortement de celui de cet artiste chinois, un certain Benjamin. Sauf que ce n'était pas de la peinture graphique par informatique, mais bien de la peinture, celle qui encastre tellement les pinceaux et les vêtements qu'on est obligé de tout changé ; la vrai peinture, celle qui sent fort, celle dont l'odeur peu dérangé comme peu rendre dingue de bonheur ; la vrai peinture, celle qui met un temps incalculable à sécher et surtout qui est aussi immuable que comme gravé dans du granit.

\- Je... Je suis désolé.

Dean se retourna et fixa Castiel. Ce dernier baissa tout de suite les yeux.

\- Si toi, dans un enchaînement logique des événements, trouve ton comportement malsain, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu penses de moi... Tu... Ta veste est sur la chaise, et-

Si Dean l'avait laisser tant parler jusque là, c'est parce qu'il n'avait su quoi dire. Mais maintenant que Castiel rabaissait son talent, il aurait bien aimé le contredire, le faire taire, l'incendier peut-être. Mais sa gorge s'était trouvé nouée par l'émotion, et il n'avait pu piper mot pour le stopper dans ses excuses invraisemblable. Dean ne pourrait jamais trouver vocabulaire approprié pour lui conté ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Certes, on dit que les mots peuvent être des armes redoutables, mais on dit aussi que de petits gestes valent des fois mieux qu'un grand discours. Alors, en désespoir de cause et parce que cela parlait beaucoup mieux que lui, il avait coupé Castiel dans son élan dont le but était de quérir la veste du mécano en l'attrapant par le bras. Trop surpris pour réagir, le Peintre s'était laissé tirer en arrière pour atterire dans ses bras et se faire taire d'un doux baisé. Au début, trop pris de cours pour réagir de manière appropriée, il écarquilla ensuite les yeux, surpris.

Enfin, il se prit au jeu et se perdit même dans la tendresse, la douceur et pourtant la force du baiser de Dean. Ce dernier voulait tout lui faire comprendre en un seul geste, lui dire à quel point il était ému, lui dire que ce ne pouvait être qu'un signe, une évidence, que c'était tout bonnement improbable pour laisser couler cette chance, même la phrase au trois mots, pourtant proscrite de son vocabulaire, de sa vie entière même, semblait vouloir s'exprimer à travers ce baiser.

Passion brûlante.

Douceur nouvelle.

Explosion.

Ils avaient besoin d'air pour vivre, et c'était bien dommage, parce qu'ils auraient bien aimé s'embrasser un peu plus longtemps. Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant, Dean refusant de laisser Castiel s'éloigner de lui et l'emprisonnait dans une étreinte délicate, son front posé contre celui de Castiel, alors que ce dernier reprenait son souffle. Et en cet instant, c'était comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Plus de secrets, plus de non dits, plus de vitres.

Plus rien, seulement eux. Rien qu'eux, face à face.

Castiel eu un sourire hésitant.

\- Je... Suis désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça, Cas.

Tient, sa voix était de retour.

\- Je... D'accord - Une rougeur sur les pommettes. - Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Si je t'en veux- - Castiel tenta de se dégager mais Dean ne le laissa pas faire - -pour avoir voulut m'évincer pour une chose aussi futile. Termina-t-il enfin avec un sourire.

Castiel stoppa ses mouvements et le regarda comme s'il était soudainement devenu fou.

\- Une chose aussi futile ?! Lâcha-t-il, choqué.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, embête.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Futile n'est peut-être pas le bon mots.

\- Tout à fait ! Enfin, j'veux dire, j'ai peut-être une mémoire eidétique, il n'empêche que j'ai-

\- Magnifique. Le coupa Dean.

Castiel haussa un sourcil.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est pas futile. C'est magnifique.

Le peintre leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Mais bien s-

\- Rho, mais tais-toi. Ria Dean avant de l'attirer de nouveau tout contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Il sentit Castiel sourire contre ses lèvres et son cœur eu une embardée.

Oui, voilà. C'était le mot.

Magnifique.

.o.

Dean n'avait jamais vécut en étant véritablement casé. La petite année passé aux côtés de Jo lors du lycée ne comptait vraiment pas, il avait pour ainsi dire aucune, aucune, AUCUNE connaissance en la matière. Ça aurait dû l'angoisser. Ouais.

Ça aurait du.

Mais c'était pas le cas. Avec Castiel, c'était naturel. Ils avançaient pas à pas dans la même direction, dormant tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre. Tous leurs amis auraient aimé savoir comme Castiel avait réussit à sortir Dean de son éternel célibat, et bien sur ils passèrent les détails sous silence.

Et c'était bien.

Putain que c'était bien. Trois semaines seulement, et c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il y avait quelques prises de tête, mais jamais rien de bien méchant. Dean savait que c'était inévitable, les disputes, dans une relation. Mais il n'appréhendait pas. Si ce qu'ils auraient construit jusque là était assez fort, ils ne pouvaient que s'en sortir plus fort encore. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils auraient tout de même vécût de belle choses ensemble, et c'est ce qui importait non?

Oui, on peut dire que Dean avait changé sa vision du monde.

Ils ne vivaient cette idylle que depuis trois semaines, et pourtant cela avait suffit pour convaincre Dean.

Pour dire vrai, il était convaincus depuis la soirée de Charlie.

Là, assit au comptoirs de chez Castiel, à le regarder préparer une salade de fruit pour le midi, où ils étaient tous deux conviés à un déjeuner chez Sam et Jess', après une simple nuit l'un dans les bras et la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre, Dean cherchait pourtant à déterminer s'il avait le cran nécessaire. S'il n'était finalement pas le couard qu'il avait toujours cru être. Distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait avec la cuillère de son café et de son autre main, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, battait la mesure sur le plan de travail, signe de son trouble. Il sursauta quand il sentit cette dernière se faire emprisonner. Castiel le fixait, l'interrogeant du regard. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, à ne rien faire d'autre que de se regarder dans les yeux. Castiel pencha alors la tête sur sa droite et lui offrit un sourire lumineux qui déversa un torrent de lave dans son ventre, son cœur, tout son corps, et Dean ne put que de lui rendre la même chose. Presque timidement, Dean bougea sa main pour lier leur doigts. Il resta quelques instants à regarder leurs mains mains ainsi enlacées et réalisa enfin que malgré les hauts et les bas qu'ils pourraient connaître, jamais il ne trouvera plus belle harmonie. Castiel, suivant son regard et troublé par son silence, fit glisser son pouce sur le dos de sa main dans une caresse légère.

\- Dean ? Tout vas bien ?

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers celui qu'il considérait désormais comme une perle rare, sa perle, son ange gardien, tombé du ciel pour le sauver de l'Enfer qu'était sa vie.

\- Merci Cas.

\- ... Pourquoi ? Hésita à demander Castiel, fronçant les sourcils ainsi que le nez.

Ce geste fit sourire Dean. C'était beaucoup trop adorable pour son bien ça, il devrait lui en parler...

Il se leva et passa derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre son amant. De leurs mains toujours enlacées, il l'attira doucement à lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Pour tout. Murmura-t-il.

Resserrant sa prise, il attrapa le téléphone et se colla un peu plus à Castiel avant de composer un numéro qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malgré toutes ses années. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre l'épaule du Peintre, qui ne demanda même pas d'où provenait ce câlin si soudain, passant plutôt sa main au creux de son dos, remontant contre sa nuque avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux. Dean en soupira de bien-être, soupire accompagné d'un frisson agréable sous cette caresse inhabituelle et dont il pourrait très vite devenir dépendant. Cette même caresse qui lui donna la force de ne pas chanceler quand son interlocuteur décrocha.

\- "Allo ?"

Dean prit une grande inspiration, et son odorat fut assaillit. L'odeur de Castiel, fraîche et marine, celle du café chaud qui venait de couler, celle du miel dont le Peintre raffolait tant, celle des fruit fraîchement coupés, celle de la peinture en train de sécher. Mais aussi et surtout celle du sexe, la pointe de tendresse, la promesse d'un amour naissant dans cette ville grouillante. L'odeur de la Vie.

\- " Allo ?!" Répéta la voix.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- C'est Dean. Je pense qu'il est temps de parler, John.

* * *

_Non, contrairement à ce qu'une amie qui l'a lut en avance pense, cette fin n'est pas venue parce que je n'avais pas d'idée. J'ai écrit la fin de cette histoire après avoir bouclé la deuxième partie, c'est pour vous dire que je savais exactement où je voulais allez. Alors non, il n'y aura pas de chapitre complémentaire, d'épilogue ou quoique ce soit pour montrer l'affrontement de Dean et de John. Parce que ce n'était pas le but de cette histoire. Que la réalité est trop dur pour qu'une fin réaliste à cette histoire soit acceptable. Ou c'est une fin exécrable, ou c'est BEAUCOUP trop guimauve pour que ce soit un tantinet réaliste. Ça a beau être guimauve, c'est pas un conte de fée de non plus..._

_Merci à vous, qui m'avez suivit jusqu'ici. Merci à vous, j'arrive à avancer grâce à vous._

_J'espère vous retrouver très vite. J'ai une/deux idées pour des Destiels et une idée qui me trotte dans la tête pour un Sterek. J'espère vous y retrouver =D_

_xoxo, 'Win._


End file.
